Poisoned Love
by Blackwolf6249
Summary: She came to Dirt to escape her past and start over.But what will happen when two people from her past catch up to her? One, an outlaw, the other, a past love gone bad. Jake/OC. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.  Changed the title .
1. prologue: Welcome to Dirt

**Hey everyone! This story has been bugging me a lot lately so I decided to post it. I'm starting to get better at making longer chapters. Go easy on me, this is my first Rango fanfic and my first time writing accents so don't flame me if I did it wrong. But if you have a few pointers for writing accents please let me know and help me improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The movie and its characters that are mentioned in this story belong to Nickelodeon and Gore Verbinski. It only own this idea for the story and those characters that weren't in the movie (my OC's).**

**Prologue: Welcome to Dirt**

'_Welcome to Dirt'_

_That's an odd name._ Rihanna mused as she read the sign that was outside the small town.

The female Rattler was a copper colour, her diamond pattern highlighted by the yellow/white that was outlining the pattern. The diamond shapes on her back were a dark brown, almost black, on the outside and a deeper copper colour on the inside diamond. Her golden yellow eyes held the intensity of the sun itself. It seemed that the only imperfection to this natural beauty was the fact that she had a scar on her left cheek, just under her eye.

She had gotten that scar five years ago when a certain outlaw made his way into her hometown. Rather than hide like everyone else, Rihanna tried to help some kids who were caught in the panic. She had gotten the children to safety when a stray bullet grazed her cheek. It wasn't that deep, but it still left a scar. Ever since then, only one name made her hot under the collar. _Rattlesnake Jake_. Just the thought of that no good, rotten, stinking bandit snake, made her skin crawl, her insides churn and made her bare her fangs in rage.

It probably didn't help that he was the reason she was looking for a new home. After his frequent visits to her town, some of the town's folk packed up and fled looking for a safer place to call home. Like a domino effect, after quite a few people left the businesses started to go downhill. People started to close their shops and pretty soon it became a ghost town. She stayed there for as long as she could, but when her father died two years ago, she was forced to leave the only home she knew behind and find a new one. So here she was, slithering towards the town she had heard about on her travels.

As she entered town, she was met with fearful looks from the townspeople. Obviously, these people haven't had too many visits from rattlesnakes, besides Jake, in their sleepy little town. It did make sense though. Rattlesnakes weren't welcomed in most towns because of their evil reputations. With their size compared to others and that they could use venom to kill made them _pretty_ intimidating. She composed herself and made her way other to a small group of men who were talking amongst themselves. She tried her best to not look threatening as she approached the group.

Rihanna coughed to get their attention and immediately she was met with more terrified expressions when they turned around. She mentally groaned. She wasn't that scary was she?

"Say, do any of you know who I could talk to about becoming a citizen of this fine town?" She asked them in the sweetest voice she could muster.

One of the men, a burly rat, had enough courage to reply. "Y-You could talk to the sheriff." He pointed towards a building that had a sign above it that said '_sheriff'_.

"Much obliged." Rihanna said, nodding her head and giving them a sweet smile. _God_, how she hated doing that. With that she slithered over to the worn out building.

# # # # #

Looking into a window, she saw a green chameleon sitting behind a desk. She shook her head. That was the sheriff? He didn't even look like he could hold his own if a bunch of kids ganged up on him. Oh well, looks could be deceiving. Just look at her. She was a rattlesnake that wouldn't hurt a soul. Taking a deep breath, she gently pushed the door open and entered. Rihanna slowly went over to the sheriff, wary of his reaction to a rattlesnake in his office.

Rango heard the door open and then close. Someone had entered. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened a little. There, in front of him, was a rattlesnake! At first he thought that it was Rattlesnake Jake, but calmed down slightly when he caught sight of its rattle. A rattle, not a gun. Still he was cautious of what the snake would try to do.

Rihanna chuckled at the face the sheriff was making. She couldn't help it. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car!

"Calm down, Sheriff." She said, still chuckling. "I'm not going te hurt ch'ya."

Rango did as her was told and calmed down, but his hand was still on his gun in its holster. The famous one bullet was loaded and ready in case this snake tried anything.

"Oh really? Then what are ye doin' 'ere?" Rango inquired raising and eyebrow at the serpent.

"Nothin' really." Rihanna replied casually. "Just looking to become a citizen of this 'ere town and find work te suit me." She gave a smug smile.

Rango finally relaxed. "Alrighty then. May I have yer name ma'am?"

"Rihanna."

"Well _Rihanna_, here in Dirt we have a few conditions. Rule # 1: No causin' mischief. Rule # 2: No eatin' the town's folk and rule #3..." He was walking back and forth in front of her, like a general talking to his troops. He suddenly stopped and looked at the floor boards in thought. "Well, I haven't gotten to that part yet, but you get the general idea."

Rihanna nodded. There was nothing wrong with those rules. In fact she was the opposite of causing mischief. She tried to put a stop to mischief. And he didn't have to worry about her eating the inhabitants of Dirt. She was pretty harmless, unless someone rubbed her the wrong way. It didn't happen often, as she tried to control her temper, but if someone made her made enough they were in for a butt whopping.

"Alright," Rango said in satisfaction at seeing her nod. "I'll show ya 'round town." With that, he walked outside with the female rattlesnake following him.

# # # # #

"And this 'ere is the Saloon, where you can cool off with a shot of cactus juice." He said gesturing his hand towards the building.

It was the end of the tour, which was surprisingly short. The town was small, but bigger than Rihanna had thought before. Still it was a nice town and from what the sheriff, who introduced himself as Rango, said, it had gotten a lot nicer since the mayor _'died'_. From what she had gathered, the mayor wasn't all that pleasant.

As she followed Rango into the Saloon, she felt slightly nervous as everyone turned to see who it was that entered. She gulped as every eye in the room stared at her. Rihanna slowly made her way to the bar, a few strides behind Rango, glancing at the people who occupied the tables as she passed.

"Howdy Buford!" Rango greeted the bartender, a toad. "Two cactus juice please."

The bartender, now known as Buford, opened two bottles and slid them down the counter. Rihanna caught hers with her tail and watched in amusment as Rango was impaled in the hand with the spikes that adorned the bottle. She chuckled silently as he whimpered in pain before taking a sip of the alcohol. It wasn't like the kind she was used to; it was sweeter. Rihanna wasn't too big on alcohol, but she would drink it once in a while.

"So where 're ya from, Rihanna?" Rango asked after swallowing a mouth full of the liquid.

"Sandstone Creek." She replied.

"Never heard of it." Rango said as he went to take another sip.

"Probably because it died on account of the devil constantly showing up." She growled, staring at her drink. She tried her best to calm down. No use getting worked up.

"...Okay..." Rango said, awkwardly. "Well, you won't have te worry about that Darlin'. I'm the best sheriff this town's ever seen." He stood up and confidently leaned his back against the counter, giving her smug smile. Just as he finished speaking, his belt that held his gun and ammo fell down to his ankles.

"I can see that." Rihanna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as he picked up his belt.

Just as she was about to take a sip, she suddenly felt something nudging her. She turned around and came face to face with a young cactus mouse, who had the biggest eyes she had _ever_ seen. The girl was dressed in something that resembled a sailor suit and had a dark cowboy hat sitting on her head. Her hair was done in two braids.

"Hey kid." Rihanna greeted smiling.

"Hi." The girl replied.

"Hey there, little sister." Rango said, approaching the two girls having successfully secured his belt around his hips.

"Rango, Bad Bill and 'is gang 'er at it again." Pricilla replied, pointing to the door where the sound of an all out brawl could be heard.

He turned to Rihanna with an apologetic face. The snake rolled her eyes with a sideways smirk. "Go on." She urged. "I'll be fine 'ere by ma self."

Rango tipped his hat in thanks before heading off towards the door with Pricilla behind him as she was eager to see the situation. Rihanna chuckled silently, skaking her head and turning back to her drink. This town was actually starting to grow on her. She was already starting to like the town and its people, even though she didn't really know anybody.

"_Now the only thing to do now is find a job."_ She thought.

# # # # #

Rihanna opened the door to be welcomed by the room that was waiting for her. Up against the side wall was a bed, large enough for a full grown rattlesnake. Resting near the wall, opposite the bed, was a treated wooden dresser and in the wall across from her, a small closet. There wasn't really anything else in there, except for a window near the end of the bed. The rooms in the Inn were plain, but that's all she needed.

The female snake took in her surroundings, before gazing out the open window. Outside, the citizens of Dirt were going about their daily business. It brought back memories of her home in Sandstone Creek. She sighed longingly as she let her conscious drift back to the days before mortal fear and famine devastated the once happy town.

# # # # #

_At a young age, her mother was taken away from her. She had suffered from internal bleeding after being attacked by a hawk. That left her father to take care of the five year old by himself. It was hard to run a general store and take care of a child, but somehow he managed. _

_Years passed and when she was old enough, Rihanna helped out around the store. She was mostly behind the counter making purchases or stocking the shelves. She knew every customer by name and everyone knew her. If she didn't know them she would gladly introduce herself. _

_When she was about twenty one, the town was visited by the devil himself, Rattlesnake Jake. Of course his reputation wasn't as widely known then so the townsfolk didn't really know him. Though he made himself known when he took the lives of two of the town's most important citizens: the sheriff and his deputy. After that, the town was in a mass panic. Everybody hid indoors when he came into town._

_It was during one of his visits, when she got the scar. A group of young kids were trapped outside and forced to hide behind anything they could find. Rihanna took it upon herself and went outdoors to help them. She knew it was risky, but she had to get the children to safety. Once she got to them, she urged the kids to run to the safety of a nearby shop. Jake must have heard her because she heard a gun going off and felt the intense pain in her cheek. Later did she realize how lucky she was to have survived. The bullet had missed her head by millimetres, but had grazed her cheek, deep enough to leave a permanent reminder of just how lucky she was._

_Yet with no sheriff for protection from the many outlaws that roamed the desert, some people left to find a much safer place to live. With more and more people leaving, business got slow forcing some folks to sell out. As the town got quieter, Rihanna's father soon passed away from old age. Rihanna stayed in Sandstone with the other hand full of townsfolk that still resided within the dying town, but eventually was forced to say good-bye to her home as the last people packed up their belongings and left Sandstone Creek. _

# # # # #

Rihanna sighed as she curled up on the large bed. She wished those events never happened that she was still curled up in her old bed biding good night to her father. _All__ things happen for a reason, even though it's an eternity sometimes before we learn those reasons._ Her father used to say that to her when she was feeling down when something went wrong. He was right everything happens for a reason, she just would like to know why her life turned miserable once she hit her twenties. Better be one _hell_ of a reason.

Suddenly, a noise make her snap open her eyes, she didn't realize that she was dozing off. Rihanna looked around the room before her attention was drawn to the door. Groaning, she uncurled herself and went to open the door. Outside, was a female desert iguana wearing a faded blue dress and had brown curly hair that framed her face.

"Uh Rihanna, is it?" The lizard replied with a thick southern accent.

The snake nodded. "Yer Beans right?" She asked, giving her a small smile and shaking her head with her tail.

Beans looked at her with confusion. "How do ya know ma name?"

Rihanna retracted her rattle before replying. "Rango told me a lot about you."

She could see the lizard's cheeks start to redden as Beans tried to hide it the best she could. The rattler giggled to herself. Those two were perfect for each other. "So what was it that you wanted?" She asked, seeing that the much smaller lizard was eager to change the subject.

Beans finally controlled the redness in her cheeks enough to speak. "There's a party going on down at the Saloon. I was wonderin' if you wanted te go and socialize with the others."

Rihanna thought about this for a second. Of course she wasn't big on parties as there weren't really any back home. Still parties were fun and she could get to know some of the people that called Dirt home. "Sure, I'll be there."

# # # # #

"You guys have these every week?" Rihanna cried in astonishment over the noise of the bar.

It was the average bar party. No kids. Music so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think. There were dancers up on stage and a space cleared on the floor below the stage for the people who wanted to dance to the music. There were people, both drunk and sober, talking and laughing all at once to add to the noise.

"Yup. Ever since the water came back." Rango replied, giving the snake one of his over cocky smiles.

Rihanna, Rango and Beans were all sitting at the bar drinking a shot of cactus juice. It was a little too crowded for the large snake, but she didn't mind. She had actually met a few people at the party. Some of them included: a one eared rabbit who everybody called Doc, an old grizzled rat named Spoons, a somewhat childish and dim-witted horned toad named Waffles, a Native American crow named Wounded Bird, and a few others who she couldn't remember the names of.

"Hey Rihanna," Beans started. "It's an open mic tonight. Why don't you go on up there and giving it a try?"

Rihanna looked down into the brown liquid. It had been so long since she had last sung. Did she even remember the words? What if she messed up? "I don't –"

"Aw come on Rihanna. Just one song?" Rango pleaded.

The snake tried to look away, but it was too late. The look that the Chameleon gave her would have put Pricilla's too shame. "I don't... uh...I" Rihanna groaned. "Fine! But if I mess up, it's on your head." She gave the lizard a threatening look then threw back her head and swallowed the rest of the alcohol. She made her way to the stage just as the person on stage started to announce the performers for the night.

"Okay next we 'ave...Rihanna. Come on up 'ere Rihanna."

People started to clap as she slithered up on stage to the microphone. She took a deep breath to calm herself and, once she was ready, nodded to the band of owls that was behind her. The music started to play.

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
>It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be<br>But there are facts in our lives  
>We can never change<em>

Her voice was somewhat shaky from the nervousness. It had been so long she had forgotten how nerve whacking it had been singing up on stage. She wanted to quit but something made her stay up there._  
><em> 

_Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
>This perfect romance that I've created in my mind<br>I'd live a thousand lives  
>Each one with you right by my side<br>But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
>And so it seems like we'll never have the chance<em>

Her confidence had gone up somewhat when she saw everyone enjoying the song. She was glad. It had been her favourite ever since she was little. It really spoke to her. Then she felt something bubbling up inside her. In a matter of seconds, her stage fright went away and her confidence went straight up. She felt like the only way to get rid of the feeling was to sing lower.__

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Oh)  
>And you can't move on even though you try (Oh)<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
>Oh, I wish this could be real<br>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Oh)  
>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (No)<br>Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
>In the story of your heart<em>

"Wow. Little missy's quite talented." Rango said surprised with his eyes wide.

Beans nodded

Everyone seemed to be enjoying it too. Some were clapping to the beat, while others were dancing on the dance floor.__

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
>I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me<br>Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
>And I don't think that I could face it all again<br>I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
>A deeper love I've found in you<br>And I no longer doubt  
>You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made<br>And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid_

She loved the feeling of being on stage. Why did she ever give this up? It was the most fun she had since she was a teenager. She sang her heart out. It felt that if she sang, all her heartache and suffering would disappear.

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Oh)  
>And you can't move on even though you try (Oh)<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
>Oh, I wish this could be real<br>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Oh)  
>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (No)<br>Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
>In the story of your heart<em>

Rihanna had begun to play with the microphone and bob her head to the rhythm of her voice, as her stage fright had completely disappeared. She smiled when she saw people were dancing and throwing their hands in the air.__

_I locked away my heart  
>But you just set it free<br>Emotions I felt  
>Held me back from what my life should be<br>I pushed you far away  
>And yet you stayed with me<br>I guess this means  
>That you and me were meant to be<em>

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

She had missed the thrill of being on stage singing. So she put everything she had into the final verses. _  
><em> 

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
>And you can't move on even though you try<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
>Oh, I wish this could be real, oh yeah, oh yeah<br>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right , no no<br>Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
>In the story of your heart, oh yeah<em>

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Funny)  
>And you can't move on even though you try (Even if you try)<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
>Baby, ain't it funny how<br>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Change your life)  
>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (Wrong or right)<br>Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
>Baby, ain't it funny how<em>

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Can't deny)  
>And you can't move on even though you try (though you try)<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel (Baby)  
>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life<br>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
>And you can't move on even though you try<br>Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
>Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life<br>And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
>Ain't it strange how fate can play a part<em>

As the music ended, Rihanna was met with applause and a few wolf whistles. She could feel her cheeks redden as she smiled."Thank you." She called to the crowd. Rihanna then slithered off the stage as the next performer was announced. She pushed through the crowd back towards the bar. Once she got there, Rango and Beans looked at her with a mix of awe and astonishment.

"Wow, Rihanna. Ye sing like a coyote howlin' at the moon." Beans commented.

"I'll say." Buford agreed, handing her a bottle of cactus juice.

"Thanks...I think." The snake replied, sitting down at the bar, her head was raised in the classic S shape. She took the bottle and took a swig. The brown liquid burned her throat as it went down, but it was still refreshing.

"How do ye feel about a job singin' 'ere?" The frog asked as he leaned on his elbow.

"Really?" Rihanna gasped.

The frog nodded. "How does every Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday sound?" Buford replied, counting off the days on his fingers.

Rihanna was thrilled with the idea. She got do to her favourite thing _and_ get _paid_ for it! "Sure," She agreed, smiling. "When do I start?"

"How 'bout tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 1: Devil's Return

**Okay here's chapter two everyone! Sorry it's slightly smaller than the prologue but hopefully it's still as good. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT**_** own the characters from the movie. They belong to Nickelodeon and Gore Verbinski. I **_**ONLY**_** own the characters that haven't appeared in the movie (my OC's) and the idea for this story.**

**Chapter one: Devil's Return**

Rihanna groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The sunlight streamed through the curtains into her large room, it hurt her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep so she just lay there. Taking the time to fully wake up. It was Wednesday after all, her day off.

It had been a total of two weeks since her first day in Dirt. During that time, she had become widely known through Dirt as the Saloon's top singer. The snake had made many more friends since then as well. Although she was the closest to those she had met on her first day. Like Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird, Waffles, Doc, Spoons and Pricilla. Even though, Rihanna liked to poke fun at Rango because of his awkwardness.

She had also purchased a two story house near the outskirts of town. It cost had her a lot, but she was proud of it. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms; one for her and one for guests if any came over and the other one she used for storage. Down stairs, there was a kitchen, a sitting room, and a bathroom. The house was fairly new, unlike most of the buildings in Dirt; it looked like it was built at least a couple years ago.

The rattler sat up and rubbed her eyes with her tail. "Time for breakfast." She mumbled as she clumsily got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was the cleanest room in the house next to the bathroom. It was sleek and pristine. There was a large stove up against the side wall, next to the sink. On the other side of the sink was the fridge, it was an older model. Like something you'd find in the 70's or 80's. Against the other side wall, was the wooden dinner table.

Rihanna looked around. "Okay, Coffee's on. Toast or pancakes? Hmm." The snake muttered as she went to work making her breakfast. After she had settled with toast, she got out the toaster and loaded it with two bread slices. While she was waiting, she poured herself a cup of coffee.

A few moments passed before the toast ejected. Rihanna got out a plate and gingerly laid the pieces of toast on the plate, then buttering them. She set down her coffee along with the plate of toast on the table and coiled up next to it to enjoy her breakfast. Hopefully her day would be as good as her morning, but during her time in the small town, Rihanna learned that something was bound to happen unexpectedly. Especially with Rango as their sheriff.

# # # # #

Rihanna slithered through the main street of Dirt; people greeted her as she went by. It was better than when she had first gotten there. People were nervous and wary of the snake, but once she showed them that they were harmless the people started to warm up to her. It was a nice day so many residents were outside, and for once, enjoying the sunlight.

As she passed the sheriff's office, she caught sight of Rango sitting outside in a chair with his feet propped up on a barrel, fast asleep. A devious smile crept along Rihanna's face. _Sleeping on the job there Sheriff? Well, we're going to have to fix that._ Slowly and quietly, she stalked up to the sleeping lizard, not stopping until she was right beside him. The female snake leaned in close to his ear, she took a deep breath and...

"_**WAKE UP!**_" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making Rango wake up with a jolt and, fall out of the chair, landing face first in the dirt.

Rango dusted himself off and turned to the person who had almost given him a heart attack. There he saw Rihanna holding her sides, laughing so hard that she was gasping. He looked at her with an unimpressed glare. It did absolutely nothing, but added to her hysterics. "Rihanna, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You could've given me a heart attack!"

That sent Rihanna into another fit of giggles. His accent was completely gone and replaced with desperate plea. Just like what a little brother would sound like if pranked by an older sibling.

"Hehe I'm sorry *smirk* But it's just too _easy_! Hahahaha"

"Will you ever grow up?" He asked rhetorically, glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Growing old is mandatory. Growing old is optional." She replied with a smug smile.

"Ye know I could get ya arrested for assault on an officer." He said, as he walked back to the up turned chair, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well, then you might as well arrest that there dirt for physical violence." She retorted, nodding towards the sand where Rango had landed. There was still an impression in the dirt from the impact.

"I'm serious Lil' Missy. One more time and I'll have no choice, but te arrest ya."

"Yeah, I'd like te see how that one turns out." Rihanna said, rolling her eyes. It had been like this for almost a week now. She loved to see him squirm. Of course she didn't mean anything by it. And Rango knew that, he just got tired of it.

"I mean it, I-"

"Sheriff Rango, Sheriff Rango!"

Rango and Rihanna turned to see Waffles running towards them. The horned toad stopped just in front of them, panting. "Sheriff Rango, I need te tell you something."

"Yes Waffles?" Rango bent down to the smaller lizard's height.

"It's important."

"Yes? " Rango asked, starting to get impatient.

"Wounded Bird told me te tell you something you might want te hear-"

"Oh for the love of Pete! Just spit it out all ready!" Rihanna cried, trying her hardest not to bare her fangs and scare the living daylights out of the smaller lizards.

"Wounded Bird just spotted Rattlesnake Jake outside of town. He thinks he might be hurt." Waffles said a little over excited or frightened. Rihanna couldn't tell.

"Show me where." Rango said in an authoritive voice. With that Waffles ran back the way he'd come with rango right behind him.

Rihanna sighed. "Well, there goes my day." The snake then quickly slithered after the boys. This was not going to end well. She could feel it.

# # # # #

"Well, I took care of his injuries the best I could. Only thing te do now is find someplace comfortable for 'im te rest so 'is wounds can heal." Doc said as he turned back to the group who had gathered at his clinic.

When they got there, they had found Rattlesnake Jake unconscious near a large rock. He had lots of scratches on him and had a few large gashes. There were a few bruises and he had a black eye that was swollen a little bit. After looking him over, Doc concluded that he was attacked by a hawk. And he was lucky to have no broken bones.

They had used a large cart to get him back to town and when word had gone around that they had brought the outlaw into town, all hell broke loose. Though Rango had calmed down the crowd, they were still wary of the grim reaper in their town. Among them, Rihanna silently wished that they had just left him there to let the hawk to finish him off, but then thought against it as she believed that even the most dangerous outlaws deserved mercy.

Some of the worse cuts were stitched shut and wrapped. While nothing could be done about the bruises. Though most of the minor injuries were left untreated, as they could heal on their own. He was still unconscious throughout the treatment and would most likely stay that way for a few more hours.

"Why can't ye just keep 'im 'ere?" Beans asked.

"Because I don't have enough _room_ for 'im te stay 'ere." Doc replied. "He needs a bed that's big enough for 'im and not have part of 'is body end up on the floor."

Everyone turned to Rihanna with an expectant look. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were thinking. "No... oh no...I am _not _accommodating this no good, dirty, outlaw." She said sternly. They were still staring at her. "The answers no."

Still looking at her. "I mean it."

"We know why ya are hatin' on 'im Rihanna, but, in a way, he helped us save Dirt, we owe 'im." Rango insisted.

Then she caught a glimpse of Pricilla's pleading eyes. _Oh no, not those eyes!_

"Please Rihanna? Just until 'e gets better?"

Rihanna nervously chewed her bottom lip. She glanced around the room, her eyes landed on Rattlesnake Jake, still unconscious. The one who had run everyone out of her hometown was lying right there, helpless. She felt almost sorry for the poor guy. Almost. Plus, he couldn't do anything the way he was right now. So was there to worry about? The only thing that was holding her back was the grudge she still held for the snake. But what happened was in the past. She should let it go. Put the past behind her, but she still hated him for what he did, not just to her, but to everyone who had ever called Sandstone Creek home. How could she forgive someone who had taken her home away from her? Except she had a new home now, with new friends, they had done so much for her, why not return the favour?

After what seemed like an eternity she answered. "Alright fine, I'll let Mr. Trigger Happy over there, stay with me until his wounds get better, but only until then." Everyone smiled in satisfaction as they went to work prepping Jake for the transport to Rihanna's home.

The female snake shook her head in frustration. "I _so_ have to build an immunity to that look."

# # # # #

Rihanna glared at the limp body sleeping in the bed of her second bedroom. The room was turned into a hospital ward; Jake was propped up by a wall of pillows, there was a first aid kit up against the wall and a tray of food on the bedside table in case he woke up. His trademark hat hung on a hook next to the bed. He looked so harmless, except for the gun for a rattle. It was hard to believe that this was the guy responsible for the fear that plagued most of the towns in the valley.

"Alright," Doc told the snake. "When he wakes up, don't let him move 'round too much. It'll agitate 'is wounds."

She nodded. Hopefully he had enough sense not to make things worse for himself. It had already taken Doc an extensive amount of time and patience to patch the guy up. He didn't need to go through that again. The rabbit had more patients to worry about, mostly from bar fights that broke out in the Saloon, than a stubborn rattlesnake.

Smiling with satisfaction, Doc picked up his supplies and left, leaving Rihanna alone with the unconscious outlaw. She went back to scowling at him. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

"Ugh, I need a drink." She said as she slithered out of the room.

# # # # #

"Hey Rihanna." Buford greeted as she approached the bar.

"Hi Buford." She replied. "Cactus juice please."

The frog opened a bottle and set it in front of the snake. She smiled in thanks and took a mouthful of the liquid. Buford noticed her distress as she swallowed the contents of her mouth. "Something got your scales in a bunch?" He asked leaning with his elbow on the counter.

Rihanna gave a small smile. Ever since she had come to Dirt, she saw Buford as an older brother. He was always understanding when she couldn't make it to work and knew when something was bugging her. That was one of the upsides of working at the Saloon. Another was, he didn't charge her for her drinks.

"You mean, you didn't hear?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I did. Something 'bout Rattlesnake Jake staying in Dirt until he's well enough te travel." The toad said, casually cleaning out a used glass.

"Correction, Rattlesnake Jake staying at _my_ house until he's well enough te travel!" She hissed in exasperation.

"Now Rihanna, we all know why you don't like 'im. He's the one who gave ya that there scar and scared yer town into bankruptcy. And I know ye don't like it..."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's a point to this." Rihanna said, leaning on her rattle looking bored.

"Ma point is that everyone deserves a second chance." The bartender continued.

She pondered this for a minute. "Ya know, you're startin' te sound like my father, but I guess you're right. Thanks again Buford." Once she finished her drink, she bid the frog farewell and slithered back out into the blistering heat of the desert.

"Might as well go see what Rango's gettin' himself into."

# # # # #

"_Where am I?"_ Jake opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar setting. He hurt all over and he had a hard time seeing out of one eye. When he went to sit up, but was met with a flash of sharp pain that run through his body, making him hiss in pain. _Ouch .Son of a..._

"Ya gotta give the hawk its props. Only he would have the courage to do that te ya and live te tell the tale." Said a feminine voice.

He turned to see a copper coloured female rattlesnake leaning casually on the door frame, giving him a smug smile. His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat quickened. He then caught sight of a scar along her left cheek. His eyes narrowed. Why did she look so familiar?

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!" She smirked.

"Where the hell am I woman, or so help me yer insides 'ill be leakin' lead!" He threatened and, with some difficulty, raised his revolver gun pointing it in her direction.

Rihanna, however, simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, go nuts. Let's see how that works out."

Jake's eyes narrowed even more as his lips curled up into a snarl. He aimed his gun pulled the trigger. To his surprise, a series of clicks emanated from the revolver. He looked at the gun in confusion and realized that it was empty. Then the sound of laughter brought his attention to the snake in the doorway. He glared at her as she continued to chuckle.

"We took your ammo while you were out cold." Rihanna told him still giggling under her breath. "And by the way, you're in Dirt. We found ya passed out in the desert and decided te treat you injuries, but then I ended up stuck with ya"

Jake's glare never wavered as he put down his gun. Most people shook with fear when he put a gun on them. But this girl didn't show fear she showed...hate? That was new. The only time when he wasn't shown fear was when he went up against that Sheriff Rango. He'd actually tip his hat to the lizard as he had saved his life when the mayor had threatened to kill him with Rango's gun. He respected that.

"Look," Rihanna started as Jake turned his gaze to her. "Doc said that you could probably start moving by Saturday. Then you can get a room at the Inn if you want, but if you so much as _threaten_ the safety of anyone who calls Dirt home, I'll give you such a beating that it'll make more damage than the hawk did. Ya got that?"

The two exchanged a glare before Rihanna turned and left the room. Jake snorted as he watched her leave. He couldn't believe that he was stuck here until Saturday. And he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew here from somewhere. The snake hissed in anger. Now it was going to drive him mad.

# # # # #

Rihanna had decided to take a walk, hopeing that the cool evening would help calm her down. She wished she hadn't agreed to help. It had taken all she had not to let her predatory side take over and carry out her threat she had made to him. The rattlesnake giggled to herself as an image found its way into her head of her beating Rattlesnake Jake to a pulp with his own hat. That seemed to cheer her up.

A gush of cool wind made her shiver as it got through the spaces in between her scales. She looked around her and saw that people started to close their shops and urging their children inside for the night. Glancing towards the sun, she saw the last of its rays fade into the horizon. Sighing, Rihanna turned around and slithered home as she didn't want to be caught in the dark on her way back.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes watched her leave from a dark alleyway. The owner of the eyes chuckled to himself. "Won't he be pleased that I found 'is little bride." With that the eyes disappeared into the darkness as if they had never existed.

**A/N: I think I failed at Jake's accent and personality. If you might know how I can improve please tell me. No flames please! I should start the third chapter soon and I would really appreciate more reviews Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**WHOO HOO! New chapter! I'm on a roll! This one took me a long time and I think I **_**NAILED**_** their personality.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT**_** in any way own the characters or places mentioned or shown in the movie. I **_**ONLY**_** own my OC's and this idea for an entertaining story.**

**Chapter two: First Impressions**

_He had come home drunk once again, but this time he brought two of his friends. One was a grizzled old rat named Burt, the other a desert collared lizard named Carlos. More from his group of bandits he called friends. As he came closer to her, she could smell the alcohol radiating from the snake's mouth. The putrid smell made her sick._

"_Hey baby," He hissed seductively wrapping his coils around her and pulling her into a hard kiss. "Hows ma beautiful bride te be?"_

_She tried desperately to get out of his iron grip, but it was no use. He was just too strong for her. The female snake looked past him to his friends, both wore devious grins. It scared her. All his friends scared her. She wished that everything was back to the way it was before he had met them, back when they were teenagers. He had changed so much since then. Now he frightened her._

"_Ain't she purdy. Why don't ye share 'er?" The Lizard said in a thick accent._

"_Sorry Carlos, she's all mine." The black snake chuckled before licking her cheek. "Why didn't ch'ya go an make us some grub, the guys and I will be in the livin' room." His light blue eyes bore into her soul as he looked at her, as if hell had frozen over._

_She nodded feebly, and once she felt the coils loosen around her, she darted into the kitchen. Just as she stuck her head into the cabinet, the snake heard angered shouts from the living room. There was a cry of pain and then silence. Curious, she found herself moving towards the source of the noise. As she entered the room, she was met with a horrible sight, making her scream in terror._

# # # # #

Rihanna awoke with a jolt, gasping. She quickly looked around before sighing in relief after realizing that she was safe and sound in her room. Collapsing into her pillow, she tried her best to calm down. It was morning, the sun had already risen and people were already hurrying to their jobs. Rihanna suddenly remembered that she also had to get to work. With a groan, she slumped out of her bed and slithered towards the stairs.

Once she went to the kitchen, she made herself some bacon and eggs. She smiled; she loved the smell of bacon in the morning ever since she was a kid. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast, when it suddenly hit her.

"I'll bet his highness will want his brunch." She sighed as she went to work cooking a second batch of bacon and eggs.

When she opened the door she saw that Jake was still asleep. _Lucky son of a bitch._ She mumbled under her breath. "Oy Gunslinger! Breakfast!" She said somewhat roughly startling the outlaw. She slithered over to the bedside table with the tray in her coils and gruffly placed it on the table.

"Keep it down Darlin'," He growled into his pillow. "Some of us 're tryin' te sleep."

"That's a real nice thing te say te someone who let ch'ya stay in their home while you recuperate." Rihanna said, mirroring his tone.

"I _like_ ma sleep, woman" He turned his gaze up to her, glaring.

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes. "I'm off te work. Doc might come by later to change the bandages. See ya, Desperado!"

Jake gave her a death glare. Rihanna saw this and gave him a smug smile as she left the room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have the outlaw under her care after all. It was...interesting so far. I will be even _more_ interesting when he's able to move.

# # # # #

As the last notes faded away, Rihanna moved off the stage towards the bar where Buford was waiting for her with an opened bottle. It was another hot day in Dirt and everyone was sitting in the Saloon, trying to cool down with a drink or two. The snake was lucky though. Hot days meant that she didn't have to sing as much, while still getting paid at the end of the week.

"Hey there Rihanna."

"Hey Rango." She replied almost robotically. It was routine for the sheriff to drop by the Saloon when she was working. She didn't mind it, but it did make her feel as if she were in a rut.

" Boy I tell ya," He started as he took a seat. "This heat is killin' me."

"That's the desert for ya." Rihanna shrugged before taking a drink of the copper liquor.

Suddenly a commotion outside drew both their attention to the door. "What in tarnation?" Rango muttered with a frown.

"Ye better take care of that sheriff." Rihanna advised, looking at the lizard from the corner of her eye.

"Okay then I reckon that I'll see ye later Rihanna." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go check on Mr. Gunslinger while I'm on ma break." The snake agreed as she followed him out the door, before going two different ways; Rango to the little dispute that was on the main road, Rihanna going back in the direction of her home.

When she got to the front door, Rihanna heard a light thump from inside. Carefully, she opened the door and quietly made her way in. She followed the noises until they started to get louder, eventually leading her to the kitchen. There she saw what was making such a racket. The gauze wrapped body of Rattlesnake Jake, who had his whole head in the fridge looking around.

"What are you doing down here?" She demanded, startling Jake into hitting his head off the ceiling of the fridge, making him yelp in pain. "Get yer tail back up there before I kick it there!"

"No need te get yer coils in a twist Darlin'." He said as he came out of the fridge rubbing his head with his tail. "Just grabin' somethin' te eat. Got mighty hungry up there"

Rihanna scoffed."Now that ye can move, why don't ch'ya go get a room at the Inn? I'm sure there they'd be _delighted_ to give ye breakfast in bed."

'Am startin' te thinkye don't like me bein' 'round." Jake sneered circling her. He was surprisingly making a fast recovery.

"Oh you _just_ noticed that?" Rihanna retorted, glaring at him. "Who do ya think gave me this here scar?"

"Ohh," He chuckled. "That's why ye were so testy."

Rihanna snarled. "Just finish what you were doin' and get out."

"Alright woman," Jake said as he made his way the decorative door. "I appreciate yer hospitality." He tipped his hat before disappearing through the entrance.

"Yeah right." Rihanna mumbled under her breath. She looked at the clock on the wall. The snake gasped. She was running late for her second shift at the Saloon. With that, she quickly left the house and slithered back towards the Bar.

# # # # #

She burst through the door just as her name was announced. She stepped up to the microphone with an air of exhilaration. People cheered when she came into view. The music started.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear.  
>I knew when only you and I were standing here.<br>And beautiful, is all I see.  
>It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.<em>

Jake almost choked on his drink. He was in the dark corner of the Saloon enjoying a shot of cactus juice when he heard Rihanna's name being called up to the stage. Curiously, he turned around as music started to play and she started to sing. His heart almost stopped in its tracks. She was good. Her voice was like that of an angel._  
><em>_  
><em>_Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.  
>True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.<br>No no oh oh!  
><em> 

Rihanna caught sight of Rattlesnake Jake watching her from the corner of the room. He was looking at her weird, like he was star struck. She quickly turned her attention to the rest of the audience, but every so often she would steal a glance in his direction. The snake felt her cheeks redden slightly.

_Your friends are doing all the same things!  
>And my friends are, look at what you're missing!<br>Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
>And I don't care what they say anymore!<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
>Finally falling, falling! (Falling)<em>

Jake could felt something warm bubbling in his gut. He grimaced. He hated that feeling. When he had felt that way in the past, it had always led to heart break. He should thank it though, as that heart break had helped the outlaw to be what he was today.__

_Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.  
>So show me something.<br>'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.  
>And now I got it.<br>Yeah yeah yeah!_

_My friends are wondering what you're thinking!  
>And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!<br>But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
>And I don't care what they say anymore!<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
>Finally falling, falling! (Falling)<em>

Rihanna couldn't shake the nervousness she had developed. What was happening? She was never nervous on stage, not anymore anyway. She was trying her best not to let her voice crack. It didn't help that Jake's fiery eyes were bearing into her soul the whole time.

_If you can't find love when you're in it.  
>Don't forget it.<br>It would change your mind once you get it.  
>Don't you get it?<br>'Cause we did it.  
>Yeah we did it.<br>Well we did it._

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
>And I don't care what they say anymore!<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
>Finally falling, falling! (Falling)<em>

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
>And I don't care what they say anymore!<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
>Finally falling falling!<em>

_Finally falling, falling! (Falling)  
>Finally falling, falling! (Falling)<em>

As the last notes fades into nothing the crowd cheered and applauded. Jake shook his head, coming back to reality. _Stop actin' like a gitty schoolboy!_ He turned back around to face the bar and acted as if nothing happened. Still, her angelic voice etched its way into his brain, and was not leaving anytime soon. It played over and over without mercy. She tormented him with her beautiful singing voice. He didn't know if he could keep his cool.

Rihanna's heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She felt as if she were having a panic attack. She didn't understand it. He was responsible for destroying her life. Why would she suddenly develop feelings for him? Especially with the way he was treating her most of the day. She chewed on her lower lip and brought her rattle to her chest, desperately trying to calm down her thundering heart.

"G'day love." The thick Australian accent made her turn around where she came face to face with Bad Bill. The Gila monster was wearing his usual dirty clothes and was smoking a cigar.

"What do ya want Bill?" She growled, glaring at the lizard.

"How would ye like te split a coldie with me?" He said seductively, leaning on the bar.

"Oh bite me." She retorted. Like she would split a drink with this slop! She didn't know if he was drunk or not. It was hard to tell with Bill.

"Oh come on Sheila," the lizard insisted. "One won't hurt."

"I said _no!_ Now bug off before I hit ch'ya where the sun don't shine!" She exclaimed in rage, exposing her fangs a little to show that she meant business. That was enough to make Bad Bill back away in fear. She watched as he moved away, back to the safety of his buddies. Smirking in satisfaction, she turned back to her drink. He won't be bothering her for a while.

Jake had seen the display from his corner. He chuckled silently to himself. It was highly entertaining to watch the tough lizard cower in fear from the female snake. That woman could probably talk a good game, but when it came down to it, she couldn't hurt a soul. It would have been a sight to see her threat carried out, though.

He re-adjusted his hat to hide his hellfire eyes and hunched over his drink. The only one who would approach him was the bar tender even then he was cautious. The rest of the people were smart enough to keep their distance. That was how he liked it.

"Howdy Jake."

The snake slightly turned his head to see the chameleon he had met before. He wasn't too thrilled about his presence; the lizard reeked of over confidence. Still, the puny lizard deserved the title, l_egend_ from his previous visit to the shabby little town.

"Sheriff." He nodded, the brim of his hat dipping slightly.

"That hawk really did a number on ya didn't it?" Rango commented as he glanced at the snake's many injuries. This earned a death glare from the grim reaper. If looks could kill, He would be six feet under by now.

Rango put his hands up in defence. "Just makin' conversation."

Jake turned and tilted his head up; taking a large swig of the cactus juice that was in front of him. His patients were running thin with this lizard, but he was still tolerant of him. Rango _did_ spare his life when the mayor had threatened the female with a gun and he had done it a second time when the mayor had the snake on gun point.

"I reckon ye be staying at the Inn now that yer up and movin' 'bout?" The sheriff asked, taking a seat next to the snake.

Jake nodded as he turned to face the lizard. "I'm grateful fer yer kindness Sheriff, but I can take care of ma self."

"Yeah, just like ye took care of yer self when ye had that run in with the hawk?" Rang enquired, raising an eyebrow.

The rattlesnake glared and flicked his forked tongue out. This 'Rango' was starting to get too confident for his own good. "Yer walkin' on ma last nerve Sheriff." He growled, getting right up in the lizard's face.

"O-okay," Rango whimpered. "I sense yer hostility, but granted we _did_ take ye in when ye was out fer the count." He saw that the snake's glare never wavered; in fact it got more deadly. He could see that he had over stayed his welcome. "And I'm goin' te go this way now." With that, he got up and walked in the opposite direction away from the snake. Jake' watched the lizard flee with a small smirk plastered on his face. That lizard never learned did he?

The snake then turned back to his drink, concealing his face once more with the brim of his hat. It was as if he had melted into the shadows of his dark corner.

**Thanks for reading! The songs that were used so far in this fanfic belong to Jennifer Lopez (First chapter 'Ain't it funny'. I forgot to say that) And Victoria Justice 'Finally falling'. I think I'm improving in Jake's personality and accent, **_**its fun to write!**_** And I have a general idea for next chapter so it should be up hopefully soon if I'm not **_**too**_** swamped with school work.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3: Signs of Trouble

**Heeey! Sorry for the long update! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**Here's where the story started to pick up and sorry if it's a little boring. This is really just a filler to introduce some other characters. Next chap should be better!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT**_** own the movie **_**Rango**_** or the characters that appeared in the movie. I **_**ONLY**_** own this idea for a story and those who **_**DID NOT**_** appear in the movie.**

**With that out of the way, READ ON PEOPLE! WHOO!XD**

**Chapter three: Signs of Trouble**

Miles away from Dirt, a lizard made his roadrunner come to a stop outside what used to be a saloon. It was abandoned now, as were most of the buildings in the small town. Some were falling apart while others had the 'closed' sign forever hanging in their windows. Yes, this town used to be a popular stop for weary travelers on the move, but now the only travelers the town attracted were those who stumbled onto the town by accident.

The lizard tied up his steed and entered the long forgotten bar, where he was met with the familiar smell of liquor and cigar smoke. Some of his gang were sitting around a table drinking and smoking, most likely playing poker. They looked up when he entered.

"Hey there Bolton, "a male California Kingsnake greeted the Chuckwalla lizard. "How was yer scoutin' assignment?"

"Purdy good." The lizard named Bolton replied. "Where's the boss?"

"I think he's upstairs. Ye know how he is." A jack rabbit said.

Bolton nodded and moved towards the stairs at the other side of the room. Once he made it to the top, the lizard was greeted by a large door painted dark green. He gulped and cautiously knocked, letting the sound echo throughout the corridor. There was a pause before a voice spoke.

"Come in." The voice was slightly muffled by the door, but it was loud enough to be heard by the lizard. Slowly, Bolton opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There was only one window and it was covered by the fabric curtains that hung there. The lizard could faintly make out the silhouette of the gang's leader coiled up next to a wooden desk at the far end of the room. The snake's Australian outback hat was really the only detail that could be made out in the shadows. The crocodile teeth crown that adorned the dark brown leather hat shone in what little light there was.

"Howdy boss." The lizard greeted, anxiously.

"Bolton." The mysterious snake replied, nodding. "Ye have any news from yer scoutin' ?"

"Uh yes sir." Bolton answered. "I was pokin' 'round a lil' town called Dirt te see if it's our next target fer a raid when I came across this purdy lady rattler. I remembered those stories ye told us and it seemed like she fit the bill."

The silhouette looked thoughtful. "How old would ye say she was?"

"'Bout yer age."

"Copper scales?"

"Er, yeah."

"What colour were her eyes?"

"Golden yeller."

"After all these years..." The figure breathed. "Yer sure?"

"Uh yeah boss." Bolton replied. "I'm purdy sure."

"_Purdy sure_ isn't enough!" The shadow growled, making the smaller lizard jump back in fear. "I want ye te keep an eye on her; learn her routine, where she spends her time, who her friends are. And when ye learn that, I want you to report yer findings te me."

Bolton nodded vigorously; he was too frightened to open his mouth. Their leader had been known to kill and, at times, devour those who didn't achieve his level of satisfaction. It had happened once before. And he didn't want to be the next on the menu.

"Well, go on! Get!" The snake hissed. Bolton was pretty sure that he could see the gleam off of his fangs, but he couldn't be certain. He didn't want to find out either. The lizard fumbled with his feet for a second before speeding out of the room and down the stairs. He hopped onto his roadrunner and sped back out into the desert.

The shadowy figure smirked, his sharp teeth shimmering in whatever light there was in the room. It was highly enjoyable to watch the puny lizards tremble in his presence. If they didn't meet the standards for his gang, well then he would dine on the tasty morsel as punishment. It was how he preserved his place as leader in the gang.

# # # # #

"Alright Pricilla," Rango said as he and the young cactus mouse walked down the main road towards the saloon. "Now I'm goin' te teach ya all 'bout the stealth technique."

He glanced over to the saloon, where Rihanna was curled up snoozing in the desert sun. The two started to sneak up on the rattler. Unknown to them, Rihanna slightly opened an eye that was facing them and gave a small smirk, before closing the eye once more and pretending to be asleep. Rango didn't see this, but Pricilla did.

"Uh Sheriff Rango?" She asked as they both stopped a little ways away from the snake.

"Shh! The whole point of stealth is te be quiet." The chameleon replied in a hushed tone.

"But Sheriff Rango, don't ye think she'd be expectin' this?"

Rango chuckled quietly. "Lil' sister, I think I would_ know_ if someone was expectin' how this situation would turn out. As Sheriff of this fine town, it is ma duty te know if someone were pretendin'." During his little speech, Pricilla glanced over his shoulder to see Rihanna give her a wink and a snicker then settle back into her sleeping position.

"Sheriff Rango, is this 'bout the other day?"

"Maybe... Now watch the expert." With that, the lizard turned on his heels and silently made his way over to the 'sleeping' serpent. The only thing that could be heard was the spurs on his boot clicking together. He got really close to her, took a deep breath and...

"Don't even think about it."

Rango just about jumped out of his skin when he heard Rihanna talk. "How did ye know it was me?"

"Ma eyes may be closed, but I can still hear you." She replied as she opened her eyes and gave him a smug smile. "Yer not exactly a ninja."

Rango just pouted. "Not fair."

"I told you she was awake!" Pricilla cheered as she approached them. Rihanna chuckled at the whole situation. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hey Rango, don't ye have that date with Beans?" The snake asked as she uncoiled herself.

The two had been 'going out' for a while now. They usually planned a date a few times a week, usually around this time. "Rihanna, I would gladly appreciate it if ye stayed out of ma personal business. And no, Beans an' I do _not_ have a previous engagement."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"...No," Rango replied nervously. "The thought just simply slipped ma mind."

"Good, then ye can tell her that." The sheriff looked at her with confusion, slightly turning his head to one side. Rihanna chuckled. "Turn around."

The lizard turned and came face to face with a frowning Beans. Rihanna and Pricilla snickered to each other, both knowing that Rango was in for it. The lizard glanced back towards his friends who were giving him mock encouraging. He turned back to the woman in front of him who by now had her arms folded over her chest. Rango smiled nervously. "Hey...h-hey Beans."

"Rango, I have been waitin' in that Diner fer who knows how long and-"

"Dirt has a Diner?"

"- ye didn't show up. Now I know yer busy being the town's sheriff, but ye should at least advise me when ye can't make it to our dates!" Beans was really ralled up. She looked like she was going to freeze at any moment. Rango caught this and was quick to try and calm her down.

"I know I was late to our lil' get together, but I was talkin' with Rihanna here 'bout if she could sing fer us durin' dinner." Rango said as turned to the rattlesnake with a look that said 'help me please.'

"Uh-uh, don't ye get me involved into yer little couple's spat," She retorted, shaking her head. Then she smiled another of her smug grins. "Besides, I'm off the clock."

Rango turned back to Beans slowly with an apologetic smile finding its way onto his face. Beans only glared. Taking a hint, Rihanna turned to the little cactus mouse. "Come on Pricilla. I don't think you'll want te be here when Beans blows her top." She said as she urged the girl in the opposite direction.

# # # # #

Rihanna was enjoying her lunch in the sitting room when, her and Pricilla heard a knock on the door. "Who the heck could that be?" The snake said as she when to answer it. She opened the wooden door to find Rattlesnake Jake stand on her porch. He looked somewhat lost and uncomfortable. Rihanna mentally groaned. She thought she didn't have to deal with him anymore?

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She growled, narrowing her eyes a little.

"I believe I left somethin' 'ere that belongs te me." He replied.

"Yeah, just a minute." She sighed as she invited him in.

Rihanna slithered upstairs, while Jake waited in the sitting room. Pricilla turn her attention to large rattlesnake sitting across from her. The last time she had seen him he was threatening the townsfolk. Now, he was accepting _help_ from the citizens of Dirt. Plus, all of the gauze wrapping around his body, didn't make him look as threatening.

Jake felt someone was watching him. He turned and saw the big eyes of the young cactus mouse burrow into his very being. It was uncomfortable. Now he knew how most of his victims felt. "What're you lookin' at?" He hissed as he glared back.

However the small rodent didn't seem fazed by this. "Never thought I'd see you again, Rattlesnake Jake, Sir. Is it true you got yer butt beat by a hawk?"

That last comment made the snake snarl. It was an innocent enough question, but even now it made the snake hot under the collar. Still he couldn't do anything about it. At least not until he fully healed and got out of this miserable little town. Then he could go back to striking fear into everyone in the desert. His attention was turned to the stair case, where he saw Rihanna descent the many steps.

"Here." She said as she gruffly put the belts of ammunition into his coils. As she brought her head back up, her eyes met his. The reds and oranges seemed as if they were swirling flames from hell it's self. She was mesmerized by them. They were beautiful. She forgot that these eyes were the last things most saw before they died.

Jake looked into the golden flames of Rihanna's eyes. They looked as if they were two sunbeams, forever lit and shining down from the heavens. He couldn't look away, he was so captivated. Yet, Rihanna was the first to bring herself back to reality as she brought herself to look away from the outlaw. Jake shook his head to help clear his mind.

"Just don't shoot anybody." She muttered.

"Much obliged darlin'." He said as he made his way back to the door. Then he melted into the backdrop of the town. Once she was sure he was gone, Rihanna breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think he likes you." Pricilla commented, having seen the whole exchange.

"Oh you hush up." Rihanna said giving the kid a playful glare.

# # # # #

Strolling down the main street, Rango and Beans paused at the sheriff's office where a small group of people were gathered. Among them were: Waffles, Doc, Spoons, Wounded bird and Elgin. Curious, Rango and Beans approached the group.

"What's all this now?" He asked as the group turned to see who it was that had arrived.

"There have been reports of an outlaw gang raiding the neighborin' towns." Doc replied.

"Y-Yeah. The Colorado Clan." Waffles said.

"The Colorado Clan?" Rango asked, frowning in confusion.

"Them be a gang of merciless outlaws movin' northwest from Arizona." Elgin informed.

"Word is that their leader is even _worse_ than Rattlesnake Jake." Spoons stated. There was an air of fear surrounding the rat and he was literally quaking with fear. Rango couldn't help but shudder. Worse than Rattlesnake Jake? Was that even possible?

"Well," He finally said confidently, placing both hands on his belt. "If y'all remember that lil' speech I gave a while back, then you'd realize that as long as I wear this here badge, no one will mess with this town and get away with it. Not while I'm around."

When he saw the reassured expressions appear on the faces of his companions, he smiled. Then, with Beans following closely him, he turned on his heels and sauntered over to the sheriff's office. The group's gaze followed the Chameleon's back as he left them behind. There was the auditable sound of a door closing shut before they turned to each other.

"We're doomed." Wounded Bird said, emotionless.

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long update! I started school on the 6****th**** and I've been swamped ever since. So yeah, updates will come slower from now until the holidays where, hopefully, I will find time to write more chapters. I have a basic idea for the next one though. I'm posting this story on DA () too so, if you want, you can read it there also and while you're there check out some cool art!**

**P.S. If you guys have a better name to call the gang other than 'The Colorado Clan' please tell me in your reviews.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4: Call of the Hawk

**This chapter came faster than expected. Can you believe it's already been one month of school? Only nine more to go! WHOO HOO!**

_**WARNING!**___**This chapter might be boring at the beginning, but hopefully it picks up later on.**

**Disclaimer:**** I **_**DO NOT**_** own those characters that have appeared in the movie. I **_**ONLY**_** own my OC's and this idea for a story.**

**Now read on FAN PEOPLE!**

**Chapter Four: Call of the Hawk**

Rihanna placed her chin on the bar, boredly, and watched as Buford scrubbed the counter with the old, dirty rag. It had been a slow day at the saloon; there weren't a lot of people enjoying a shot of cactus juice as word of 'The Colorado Clan' raiding a town not too far away from Dirt had spread. Now the citizens of were on edge, stocking up on ammo and guarding their possessions. Rihanna sighed. If their leader was _worse_ than Rattlesnake Jake and he was surrounded by his posse, the sleepy little town wouldn't stand a chance, even if everyone fought.

Suddenly, her chin left the bar as the feeling of being watched flashed through her body. She whirled around, hoping to catch whoever it was in the act. However, all she saw were some townsfolk enjoying a refreshing drink and a small Chuckwalla lizard sitting at a table near the door, his gaze turned to the side as if something on the wall had caught his attention.

Frowning in confusion and suspicion, she slowly turned back to face forward once more, her mind still reflecting on the recent events. Her golden orbs scanned the table, her brows still puckered, as if the answer were somehow etched into the wood. "_That was odd" _She thought.

"Hey Rihanna." Rango greeted suddenly, making the snake jump. She whirled around to face him, her expression full of irritation. Rango just chuckled. "I finally got ye didn't I?"

"That doesn't count." Rihanna growled playfully. "I was preoccupied."

"Ye can deny it all ye want, but I finally scared the devil." Rango bragged, he had a grin that stretched across his face. Rihanna placed her chin back into the counter with a grunt. Her pride had just been immensely damaged.

"Don't ya have a posse to gather or something?"

Rango's celebratory smile quickly turned to a nervous smile. "Yeah, um, about that..."

Rihanna immediately brought her head up and looked at the lizard with a raised brow. She didn't like where this was going.

"I uh... was wonderin' if uh..."

"Oh god! Yer not askin' me to the prom are ya?" Rihanna joked, fake realization flashing across her face.

"What? No! I was wonderin' if ya wanted te be part of ma posse when we go out patrolin' the border fer any signs of this 'Colorado Clan'." He replied, taking a seat at the bar and sliding the bottle Buford had brought out from hand to hand. Rihanna's amused face turned stern when she heard that. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she gazed at the chameleon.

"Why would you want _me_?"

"Well ...we could really use the assistance if we come across them outlaws an' since yer a snake well..." Rango answered before trailing off.

"You think that because I'm a rattlesnake, anyone who tries to mess with me will go straight to hell, but hear this. Not all snakes are like that."

"Yer not goin' te come are ya?"

"Now I didn't say that, hell when are we leavin'?"

# # # # #

Later that afternoon, the posse had gathered outside the sheriff's office. After informing everyone on what was going to be happening on the patrol, they excluding Rihanna who was too large, climbed onto their roadrunners and started to ride towards the outside of town. Just as they pasted the last buildings of the town, they heard a small voice call to them.

"Sheriff Rango! Sheriff Rango!"

They turned to see Pricilla sprinting in their direction. Pulling on the reins, Rango make his roadrunner pivot in its legs to face the child. The small girl came to a halt just in front of the steeds and gasped for breath. "Can I come with ye?" She asked with pleading eyes turned up to the lizard.

Rango's eyes darted around, trying to come up with a reason why the little kid couldn't join them. For one, it was too dangerous to bring her along. He didn't know what he'd do if anything had ever happened to her. She was like a younger sibling to him, hence the nickname. Pricilla needed protection, even though she could operate a firearm. Rango glanced around at the group with a helpless look only to get one or a shrug in return.

"Sure Pricilla." Rihanna said, the statement directing the attention to the female snake.

Rango looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Did she say what he thought she said? "N-Now Rihanna..."

"Oh come on Rango." The snake replied. "We have enough people to offer protection. Besides this here kid knows how te take care of herself."

As if to prove the point, the young cactus mouse pulled out double revolvers from a brief case and held them up to Rango. He gulped and looked back to the rattlesnake, whom of which bore a small smile. Maybe... No! He shook his head to clear his head of the thoughts.

"But Rihanna, we don't have any more room and what if we were attacked? I'm not willin' te risk the life of an innocent child even if it means givin' up ma role of sheriff."

"He's not actually goin' te do that is he?" Waffles whispered to Wounded Bird, who didn't answer.

Rihanna and Pricilla locked eyes. _It's time to bring out the big guns._ Rihanna thought before giving a tiny bob of her head. The child understood immediately and rolled her huge eyes up to the chameleon and gave him a somber expression, even her eyes started to water slightly. The snake had to admit; she was a talented actor.

Rihanna then turned her attention to Beans, and then let her eyes dart towards Pricilla with an insignificant gesture regarding the girl. She did this a few times before the iguana nodded. Just in time too as it looked like Rango would crack under the pressure soon.

"She can ride with me" Beans offered.

"Now Beans-"

"Rihanna has a point. There _are_ enough of us te protect her and ye _did_ promise her last time that ye would bring 'er" Beans interrupted, giving Rango a 'do it or else' glare. Rihanna watched with a raised brow and a sideways smug smile. She loved it when a plan worked out.

Rango sighed. "Alright lil' sister, ye can come, but I want ye te listen te everything I say." Pricilla's fake miserable look disappeared in an instant. "There be danger in these here parts. I don't want te come back with ye in pieces... if there are any pieces te bring back."

With a spring in her step, Pricilla pranced over to Beans and got on behind her. She was smiling from ear to ear. It was contagious as Rango was smiling himself. Rihanna chuckled silently to herself. Hopefully, nothing bad happened while they were on patrol.

# # # # #

The sun bore down on them as they slowly made their way back to Dirt. The group had been out for most of the day patrolling Dirt's boarders and thankfully there wasn't anything out there besides some bugs and a few bones of those who were caught in the heat of the desert sun. Finally, then little town began to appear in the distance, which made some sigh in relief. Just as they thought they were out of danger a large shadow fell over them.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Furgus whimpered in fear as he and the others freeze in their tracks.

Before Rango or anyone else could answer, a loud screech echoed throughout the desert, making their ears ring for just a second. The posse tilted their heads towards the sky and sure enough, saw the silhouette of a red-tailed hawk. They widened their eyes in fear as the hawk started to descent. They ducked as the hawk swooped over them, missing by a few feet. As panic started to take place, the group started to make a bee line towards the safe haven of Dirt.

(**A/N: right about now if this were a movie 'Let it Die' by Ozzy Osbourne would start to play in the back ground.**)

The call of the hawk coming around for another strike willed them to go faster, pushing their limits. To their horror the hawk turned in mid air and somehow got in front of them and flew straight towards them with its talons raised as it charged its prey. Once again they dodged the blow, but the close contact with the large bird made the roadrunners panic and rear up, causing some who didn't have a good grip on their steeds fall off; which was almost everyone.

_**I'm a rockstar, I'm a dealer  
>I'm a servant, I'm a leader<br>I'm a saviour, I'm a sinner, I'm a killer  
>I'll be anything you want me to be <strong>_

"Someone shoot the damn thing!" Rihanna cried as she curled up into a ball. A shriek made her turn to her left. She didn't have enough time before the incoming hawk grabbed her in its talons and lifted her off of the ground.

**Silent as a witness  
>Make your heart race with a death kiss<br>I'm a soldier in a blood war  
>In the peace corp I'll be everything you'll ever be<br>**  
>She watched in panic as her coils left the desert sand. Suddenly, all thoughts that her mind possessed disappeared and were replaced with the will to live. She bore her fangs and without a recollection of what was happening, she sunk her teeth into the flesh of the giant bird's foot. She didn't inject any venom, but it was enough to make it release her.<p>

**Loser number zero  
>Play the victim, end up a hero<br>I'm a teacher, preacher  
>Liar, I am everything, anything<strong>

The snake cried out in pain as her body crashed into the soil. She was in too much pain to move at the movement and she soon found out why. Down her sides were shallow gashes made when the hawk's claws snatched her from the ground. She hissed through her teeth as another wave of pain coursed throughout her body when she moved slightly.

**I'm a mover and a shaker  
>The oppressor, stimulator<br>I'm a coward I'm a fighter  
>I'm everything <strong>

Rihanna saw the hawk coming in to finish her off, she closed her eyes waiting for the agony to add to her pain. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, narrowly missing the bird of prey. They both turned to see the smoking barrel of Rango's gun. The hawk narrowed his eyes at the lizard. Rango saw this and lowered his gun. "Uh oh." He squeaked as the bid spread its wings and took off after the lizard.

**Everything is breaking, no mistaking, it's all changing Tear it down, watch it all start burning All that's done is done, let it lie **

Rango jumped out of the way as the hawk whizzed by him. The hawk lost momentum and rolled across the ground. Once the group saw that the hawk was going after their sheriff, they raised their guns and aimed the cross hairs the bird, who was picking it's self up. Rango was suddenly hit with an idea. He turned to Beans and Pricilla who were trying their best not to draw the hawk's attention to themselves.

"Beans," He shouted to them. "Take Pricilla 'n go get help! We'll make sure ye get away!"

Beans nodded and hoisted little Pricilla up onto the roadrunner, before jumping on herself. As she kicked the sides of the animal, from behind her she could hear the explosions of gunshots start. The roadrunner accelerated in the direction of Dirt, the gravity of the situation seemed to weigh them down.

**It's revelation, celebration, graduation  
>Times collide watch the world awaken<br>All the past regrets from days gone by  
>Let it go, let it die <strong>

Rango and the others grouped around Rihanna to protect her while they shot at the giant bird of prey. Their bullets didn't seem to hit their mark as the hawk swiftly dodged the oncoming shrapnel. Rihanna was oblivious to what was happening around her. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness. The gashes down her side weren't deep, but they still bled out, staining the sand a deep scarlet and hemorrhagic shock was starting to set in. Doc was trying his best to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wounds, but that didn't seem to help. If they didn't get her back to Dirt soon, they might lose her.

**It's a new day for the faceless  
>Take the torches from the useless<br>First amendment, second guesses  
>All dependant, I'll do anything to help you <strong>

Beans and Pricilla road into town at full speed before slowing down in front of the saloon. The desert iguana stumbled out of the saddle then helped the young cactus mouse down. Together, they dashed to the swinging double doors that were the entrance to the grungy, old building. People looked up when the two girls burst through the door.

"Help! There's a hawk near the outside of town! Sheriff n' the others 're in danger!" Beans cried desperately.

Those who heard her, started to panic and some hid under the tables.

**Fallen crosses, new alliance  
>Deep thinkers, modern science<br>Open guest list, all inclusive  
>No-one loses, everything you've always wanted<br>Honest answers for the bruises  
>Full disclosure, no excuses<br>Open handshake, clean slate  
>No hate, living history<strong>

Amidst the chaos, Pricilla spotted someone in the corner. _He should be able to help them._ She thought as she pushed her way through the crowd headed for the figure in the dark corner. Once she was free, she ran over to the person

"Rattlesnake Jake Sir! We need yer help!"

Jake turned to face her with a glare so deep that he was snarling. "Beat it Kid, before I find out if product like ye can go te hell! I ain't helpin' nobody."

"But sheriff Rango is-"

"Not ma problem." He replied, turning back to his drink.

Beans came up behind the distressed cactus mouse and lifted her up in a comforting embrace. "Please Jake." She pleaded. "They don' stand a chance against that hawk."

Suddenly the long off sounds of gunshots drew their attention. Beans moved out of the way as the snake left his place at the bar and went outside to investigate. She put Pricilla down as they both followed him. They stopped beside the large serpent as their eyes found the tiny silhouettes of battle some distance away on the horizon, gunshot could still be heard. It sounded like a war was going on.

"It already got Rihanna." Beans said quietly as sadness over took her.

**Misery, information, revolution  
>Loading up for execution<br>Push the button, pull the trigger, I am everything  
>You are me, I am you<strong>

Rattlesnake Jake froze, his eyes widened slightly. For second he felt as if he couldn't breathe properly, then the familiar feeling of hate over took him. His tail shook threateningly, making the gun produce a rattling noise, the classic sound of an angry rattlesnake. Jake's tongue flickered out of his mouth, taking in scents of the desert. He smelled blood, lots of it. That only seemed to add to his fury. With a growl he took off in the direction of the gunfire. The intent of killing forming in his gut.

"That got 'im didn't it?" Pricilla commented, looking up at beans.

**Everything is breaking, no mistaking, it's all changing Tear it down, watching it all start burning All that's done is done, just let it lie**

Rihanna's vision was starting to blur, the gunfire started to fade. _This is it_ she thought. _I'm going to die out here. Just like mom did. I'm never going to find the perfect guy nor have children. I'm never going to watch them grow up and find husbands or wives of their own. And I'm never going to grow old with the one I love, watching our grandchildren play around us. _She let a small tear escape and run down her cheek.

Ammunition was running low, some group members were already out and trying their best to keep the hawk away from them. The devil bird swooped at them again but a bullet that grazed its feathers made it rise in the air again. Rihanna then sensed a slight calmness sweep over the posse. With great difficulty, she turned her head and saw the scaly body of Rattlesnake Jake.

"Heard ye were in a lil' situation, sheriff." Jake sneered as he approached them.

"Excellent timein', Jake." Rango chuckled, as he tipped his hat to the large serpent.

Jake tipped his hat in response. The shriek of the hawk drew his attention skyward as the bird's shadow past in front of the sun, coming around again. Jake swiftly brought his gappling gun about, ready to aim if the hawk came close enough. Sure, he was scared of hawks, but the desire to kill far outweighed his instinct for fearing his natural predator.

**It's revelation, celebration, graduation  
>Times collide watch the world awaken<br>All the past regrets from days gone by  
>Let it go, let it die <strong>

His eyes narrowed at the speeding projectile barrelling towards him. He had a score to settle with this carcass picking wing brain. His lips curled up into a sneer as the hawk flew in closer, before sending out a stream of bullets from his gun. The hawk tilted to the side, barely missing the laser of shells heading its way. Quickly, the bird flew straight up obviously trying to confuse the snake.

Jake let out an evil laugh as he let lose a fury of shots, which didn't seem to hit the bird. This hawk must have super reflexes for dodging the bullets or it was just so strong that it didn't feel the projectiles hit their mark, but not slow him down.

Rango was hit with the memory of back in Dirt a few months ago when Rattlesnake Jake was shooting at all the bats. It both scared him and amazed him at the same time. How was the most feared outlaw in the valley able to miss something as large as a hawk? He could see Jake's usual trigger happy smile turn to that of anger as the snake continued to shoot at the bird with no arrival.

"Stop movin' ye worthless piece of shit!" Rango heard him growl.

Rango could do nothing but watch. He had run out of bullets just before the outlaw had arrived. Still, some members of the posse did their best to help bring the bird down; continuing to shoot at it in hopes of hitting it in a vulnerable spot, killing it. The Chameleon caught sight of Rihanna's limp body lying not too far away; he rushed towards her hoping they weren't too late to save the female rattlesnake.

Once he approached her, he gasped at the scene in front of him. Rihanna's eyes were half closed and her cheeks were stained with tears. There were four long, shallow gashes running down her sides, which were bleeding heavily, dying the light brown sand red. Even some particles of sand looked as if it might have gotten into her wound. Doc worked his hardest to stop the bleeding; his hands were already soaked with the crimson liquid. Then he saw Rihanna open her heavy eye lids and look at him, giving the lizard a small, pained smile. It almost brought tears to Rango's eyes. It was almost as if she was welcoming her fate.

This hawk was harder to kill than he was used to. Jake narrowed his eyes in anger and aimed his trusty tail gun at the bird as it made another come around. He closed one eye as he waited for the hawk to come close enough to get a good enough shot. That was one of the down sides of getting excited around a firearm; you never wait for a good shot. It was as if time slowed down as the huge bird came in.

**Everything is breaking, no mistaking, it's all changing Tear it down, watch it all start burning All that's done is done just let it lie**

As soon as the hawk came into close range, Jake let loose a laser of bullets, some of which imbedded themselves in the beast's chest. He gave a devilish smirk at his accomplishment. They watched as the hawk flew over the small group of animals before making a bone rattling impact into the hard desert ground.

**It's revelation, celebration, graduation  
>Times collide watch the world awaken<br>All the past regrets from days gone by  
>Let it go, let it die<strong>

It tumbled and rolled across the sand until coming to a complete stop. Jake gave a sly smirk, as he casually blew the smoke that was stemming from the barrel. The rest of the animals crowded around the dead hawk, some poking it with a stick that was just lying around. A very ragged looking bullet hole took up most of its feathered chest. The hawk's wings rested at odd angles, indicating that they were either dislocated or broken. Nothing could have survived that.

"It's good eatin' tonight boys!" Someone exclaimed, joyfully.

Once he knew that the giant bird was in fact dead, Rango turned and dashed towards Rihanna. He could see the solemn expression on Doc's face which meant it didn't look good. Rihanna's eyes were half closed, but it didn't look as if she could see anything and her breathing were laboured. The lizard slowly approached the jack rabbit.

"How is she Doc?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Doc sighed and rubbed his temples." She's losin' too much blood. We need te get 'er back te town so I can treat 'er properly."

Just then, Rihanna was sent into a fit of coughs that shook her whole body. Doc and Rango jumped back in surprise and looked on in fear as the snake struggled for breath in between the violent jolts created by the coughs. Finally, her coughs came to an abrupt stop with the discharge of blood stain erupting from her mouth and staining the sand once more as well as leaving a few small droplets on her lips.

Then Rihanna's vision went black.

**THE END :D**

**Just kidding! I never thought this story would be so popular when I started writing this, but now I have like ten or so who regularly read this. It's always a proud moment for me when I open my email and see three or four comments, added to favourites list or added to story alert message waiting for me.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon as I already have a vague idea of what's going to happen. That is if I don't have a lot going on at school. School always comes before fanfictions.**

**Blackwolf6249 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5: Destiny is Calling

**Sorry for the LOOOONNNGGG update guys! I had school to deal with and I had to re-watch Rango to get inspired to continue on with this story. **

**This one was complicated and I hope I did alright with keeping everyone in character. Also, the next chapter might not be up for a while as I have NO IDEA what to do next. If you have any suggestions please leave them in your comments.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in, ANY way, own the movie "Rango" or its characters. I ONLY own this fanfic and my OCs.**

**Chapter Five****Destiny is Calling**

As her vision cleared, Rihanna was met with bright blue sky and puffy clouds being swept away by the cool breeze. She looked around the vast sea of desert sand, both in confusion and awe. There was nothing except a few cactuses and tumbleweeds rolling by. In some spots where the wind had blown away the sand, the earth was cracked from being baked under the hot midday sun. The sight was truly spectacular.

However, something didn't quite seem right. She could see and hear everything that was happening around her, but she could not smell all of the aromas that came with the desert climate. Nor could she feel the warm sun hitting her scales.

"Am I dead?" She wondered aloud.

"No," Came a gentle voice from behind her. It almost felt calming and fatherly, making the snake relax a bit. ", But you tried your best, Amigo."

She turned and saw a wise and elderly looking armadillo. His soft brown eyes gave off a friendly glow and his smile gave off a calming effect. He wore an old, tattered, wide brimmed hat and held a staff in one of his front paws. Grey whiskers adorned his face, forming a mustache and short beard.

Rihanna watched this mysterious stranger in wonder before regaining her voice. "W-Where am I? What am I doing here?"

A rumbling chuckle resounded in his throat. "You have many questions, but all will be answered in time."

Rihanna frowned in confusion and tilted her head slightly to the side. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the showmen continuing.

"We are in Limbo or as many call it the other side. A place on the edge of heaven and hell where souls of the deceased are judged by what they did when they were alive. Although, some may have the choice to live once again."

"So you're saying that I have a choice in whether I live or die?" the snake asked, inching closer to the mammal.

"Yes Amigo. Your story is not yet over. You must complete your destiny."

Rihanna's confusion never wavered. In fact, it kind of grew with that last statement. Why was this crazy old coot talking in riddles? It was challenging for her to understand him. Still, one thing was bothering her.

"My destiny?"

The armadillo nodded. "Every creature born of this earth has a reason to their existence. Whether it is simply to raise the next generation or much more. Yours is _very_ important."

"Well then, what is this 'very important' destiny?" Rihanna asked raising her brow and giving him an expectant face.

"Ah that is not my place to enlighten, but I _can_ tell you that a person often meets their destiny on the road they took to avoid it."

More riddles. Rihanna had to keep herself from scoffing. "You sound like my father." She lowered her head and muttered under her breath in a somewhat angered and depressed manner.

"Yes," He said. "Delgado was a wise man."

Rihanna's head shot up. "You knew my father?"

He nodded and gave her another warm smile. "He was a very good friend of mine." He then let loose a quite chuckle. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing but a sliver of a girl."

Rihanna's eyes studied the sand particles as memories came back to her. She remembered back when she was a little girl, her father's friends sometimes dropped by. Some were nice to her some didn't pay her much heed. Still, she was curious of all the new faces talking with her father. Especially, one who visited the most, a weathered armadillo wearing a wide brimmed hat. His voice suddenly snapped her out of it.

"Our time grows short. Keep those who are around you close for they will help you discover your true calling."

Rihanna's vision started to darken around her. _Oh no, not again!_ She thought. She looked back to the armadillo who claimed to be a friend of her family, when it suddenly dawned on her. "What's your name?" She asked.

His face brightened up. "You may call me Roadkill."

# # # # #

When she came to, she was met with the concerned and relived eyes of the friends. Her eyes were just getting used to the light when a pair of large, golden orbs blocked her field of vision, making her jump. _Gah! I'm sure that's not what he meant by keeping them close!_ She thought.

"Oh thank god!" Beans breathed a sigh of relief as she ushered the young cactus mouse away from the rattlesnake. "We were so worried! We thought ye would be joinin' the spirit of the west."

Rango came forward and removed his hat. "How 'r ya feelin', Rihanna?"

"Other than gettin' the crud beat outta me by a flyin' demon, I'm just _peachy_." She replied, sarcastically.

"Snake is fine." Wounded Bird said rolling his eyes.

"Alright everybody," Doc started herding people out the bedroom door. "Out. Rihanna needs 'er rest."

The snake chuckled quietly to herself. It was quite amusing to watch a group of adults, minus Priscilla, being driven out like a bunch of children in grade school. A few minutes had passed since everyone had left and the snake felt her eyes start to grow heavy. Just as she settled back into her pillow, a sudden rattling noise made her eyes snap open. An amused voice sent shivers through her, aching her tender injuries.

"My how te tables have turned."

Rihanna sat up and turned to the door eyeing one amused Rattlesnake Jake leaning casually on the door frame. His eyes could just be seen under the brim of his hat; the pools of liquid fire lit up as he gave her a smug smirk. She was amazed to see that his bandages were gone, leaving the still sore looking wounds to breath. The female snake was grateful that she didn't have as many wounds as he did; a portion of her upper body was wrapped as the hawk grabbed her just above where her heart was. Still they were pretty bad.

"If ma memory serves, I was in yer very same position 'bout a week ago. Talk 'bout ye irony." Jake continued chuckling as he slithering closer into the room, next to the bed.

Rihanna fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, partly because he had a point. Then Roadkill's words echoed in her head. _A person often meets their destiny on the road they took to avoid it_. She had a vague idea on what he meant, but she still didn't understand it. Oh well, she'll figure it out later.

"What do _you_ want, Sharp Shooter?"She growled, looking at the outlaw straight in the face.

"That's a mighty fine thing te say te someone who save ye miserable hide." He replied sarcastically, using the same tone she used on him not too long ago.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what do want?" Rihanna asked a second time, her anger starting to rise. She was very close to forcefully wiping that sly smirk off of his face, but remained where she was since she didn't want her cuts to re-open.

"I just came by te see how ye were faring, Darlin'." He answered, giving another sly smirk.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, but I'm fine. Thank you from savin' me from that hawk, there's the door." The female snake said, nodding towards the open door.

"Alright, no need te get testy, I'm goin'!" Jake exclaimed, rolling his eyes and slithering out of the room before pausing just at the doorway. He looked back to her. "See ye 'round, Darlin'" He said as he gave her a nod, then disappearing through the door.

"_The sooner he's outta here, the better."_ She thought as she lay back down and let the sleepiness envelop her senses.

# # # # #

Later that day, Doc came to change her bandages. He unwrapped the gauze to reveal the jagged cuts in her side. She grimaced. They were already starting to form a thin layer of puss and beginning to scab over. Normally, Rihanna had a strong stomach for something like this, but seeing this on her own hide made her insides do back flips.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Doc pull out something from his medical bag. Rihanna's eyes widened a little in realization. It was a bottle; a bottle which contained alcohol. She knew where this was going. When she was a little girl, whenever she got a scrap or cut, her father would put alcohol on it to clean it out. It stung like _hell_!

"Brace yerself, Rihanna." Doc warned as he opened the bottle. "This may sting a 'lil."

'A 'lil' was the understatement of the year. It stung the whole fricking ten yards! It felt as if liquid fire were coursing through her body.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Son of a..." She hissed as it took most of her strength not to writhe in pain.

Doc watched her with remorse. "I'm sorry Rihanna, but there may be some sand left in there."

"Hey Doc, how long was I out?" Rihanna asked, trying to take her mind off of her pain.

"'Bout three days." The rabbit replied casually as he dabbed away the access alcohol and proceeded to rewrap the snake's injuries with fresh bandages.

She gasped. "T-Three days? What the _hell_ happened while I was out?"

"Well," Doc started. "We hauled ye back 'ere by cart and I started te fix ye up. The whole town was worried sick 'bout ya, especially them who saw it happen. Includin' that dang outlaw."

"Jake?"

"Yep. He might not admit te it, but he seemed purdy riled up when we got back te town. Probably still worked up 'bout that hawk." Doc replied as he put away his supplies.

"Yeah...that's it." Rihanna said, somewhat distant.

Well, ye should be able te move around once them cuts 'ave healed up a bit. Until then, try not te move 'round _too_ much." Doc informed, closing the bag and picking it up.

Rihanna sighed. "And how long will that take?"

"'Bout three or four days." He said casually, hearing an audible groan come from the snake. The rabbit gave an encouraging smile. "Don't ye worry; they'll go by faster than ye know it. I'll see ye tomorrow." With that, he waved good bye to the snake before walking out the door.

"Bye Doc." Rihanna said to the disappearing form of the Jack Rabbit. After a few seconds, suddenly something clicked in her head. "Hey Doc?" She called through the open door way. Within a few more seconds Doc appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Rihanna?"

"I just wanted to thank you, _all_ of you, for everything you've done fer me. You let me into yer town an' gave me a place to call home. And ye saved my life. I can't even think of a time when I was this appreciative."

"It ain't a problem, Rihanna. Ye shown on multiple occasions, that ye care 'bout this town an' everyone in it." Doc replied with a pleased expression.

Rihanna smiled. Doc returned the smile with a light bob of his head before exiting the room once again. Rihanna watched him leave with a joyous expression. She was lucky. Lucky, not only because she lived through the attack, but lucky because she had found a home filled with friends, who she considered family. Friends, who would stick by her, help her in a time of need. Yes, she was indeed lucky.

# # # # #

"Hey boss, ye in here?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I did what ye told me te do." Bolton replied, taking a nervous step towards the large silhouette. He was visually wobbly in the knees as he approached the serpentine form.

"...And?" The shadow questioned with an impatient growl.

"I found out that she spends most of 'er time at the saloon; she has a job there ya know. And she lives in small two floor house just outside of town." Bolton said, relaying the information he had gathered over the last couple of days. Of course, he had almost gotten caught by the female rattlesnake multiple times, but that was nothing compared to what would happen if he had failed his job. Just the thought of what could happen sent shivers down his spine.

The large snake bobbed his head as the smaller lizard spoke. Yep, that sounded like her. She was the same as always, only time had changed. He looked up when he heard Bolton cease talking. "Anything else?"

"Uh...just before I left, the posse came back from patrolin' and, apparently, she had been attacked by a big ol' hawk. Last I heard she was held up in 'er room until 'er wound heal up." The chuckwalla lizard replied.

"Thank you, Bolton." The snake sneered. The eerie sound of rattling filled the room as the serpent coiled up. Bolton panicked. "That will be all."

With that the head of the rattlesnake shot forward, and before Bolton could yelp in surprise, he was caught in the mouth of the mighty snake. Large sharp fangs pierced his body, injecting the lethal venom. Through his drunken state, he felt a wall of scales wrap around him. This was his last recollection before he was met with the pink fleshy inside of the snake's maw. Within a few seconds he was gone from sight.

"Johnson!" The snake bellowed as he worked to re-adjust his jaw.

A few minutes later, a male black and white California king snake opened the weathered wooden door. He wore a classic tan cowboy hat with a darker brown band around the bottom of the crown. His eyes were a dark brown grey, which made his large black bands on his hide more vibrant. Johnson was a young snake, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties. He was one of the younger members of the Colorado Clan and also the one their leader depended more on as he would never try to disobey an order.

"Yeah Boss?"

"I want ye te get the boys together. We're goin' on a treasure hunt." He said with a devious grin as he moved back behind his desk.

"Yes Sir, I'm on it." Johnson replied as he left the room.

The black snake grinned, flashing his fangs which were still dripping with Bolton's blood. It wouldn't be long now.

# # # # #

Jake sat in his usual spot in the dark corner of the saloon. He was still figuring out where he had seen her before. So far it was driving him crazy! It was on the tip of his tongue, but out of his grasp. He growled silently in frustration, making the bartender who was refilling his glass jump. He turned his attention to the toad. It wasn't Buford as he looked to be a few years younger.

"Did Rihanna ever say where she's from?" Jake asked, trying not to make the bartender any more scared than he already was. Although it didn't help.

"U-Uh I heard her mention te Sheriff Rango that she used te live in a place called Sandstone Creek." The young toad replied.

"Appreciate it." Jake said with a light bob of his head as the bartender moved on to another costumer.

Even though he didn't get all the information he needed, he knew he was close to finding the answer. Of course he wanted to leave this damn town, but the feeling he knew her would still be nagging at him. So, he decided to stay. Just for a little while. At least until he found out the answer to his question.

**The last part is kinda bothering me a bit, but what are ya going ta do?**

**Last weekend I went to go see 'Happy Feet Two' and might I say it was AWSOME! The music was even better with Alecia Moore (Pink) voicing Gloria.**

**P.S. If you have any suggestions for how to change this chapter to make it better or any suggestions on what you think should happen in the next chapter, please comment!**

**PEACE OUT! XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Return of the Angel

_**SO**_** sorry for the long time between updates! As I've said before I had trouble with school and exams to deal with.**

**Anyway, this chapter went in **_**completely **_**different direction than what I originally planned so it took a little bit more time to write and this went through at least three or four changes before I decided to post this. Also, I shouldn't have left for such a long time as I've had a hard time trying to keep everyone in character, but if you sense a little bit of OOC just tell me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I, in NO WAY, own RANGO. I ONLY own this idea of a story and my own characters!**

**With that over with Enjoy chapter six!**

**Chapter Six: The Return of the Angel**

Sunlight streaked through the curtains as Rihanna slowly entered the world of the conscious. She smiled in her sleep as she remembered that today was the day that Doc let her out of her bed and move around. About time too! The snake hated not being able to anything. It had been like that ever since she was a kid. Of course, her friends stopped by to see how she was doing, but she longed for the Mojave sun to warm her scales. Rattlesnake Jake had only visited her the one time and for that she was thankful. It had been at least six days- including the time she was unconscious- and she was already feeling the beginning effects of vitamin D deficiency.

She stretched, the pain her injuries now a dull ache and slithered over to the window. When Rihanna opened the curtains, she was met with blinding sunlight. She squinted and held her rattle up to shield herself from some of the glare. She had forgotten that her eyes weren't used to the light from outside.

Outside, the people of dirt were scurrying about, either going to work or doing their daily errands. She chuckled to herself when she saw Waffles dodge a rock that a child had thrown. The little lizard dove to the ground which caused the group of children to laugh at his expense. The female rattler rolled her eyes. That reminded her so much of Rango. Speaking of the chameleon, she caught a glimpse of him and Beans standing outside the sheriff's office a little way off. The two looked to be in _another_ heated argument. Probably Beans giving him a talking to for something that he did. Suddenly, Beans' defence mechanism kicked in and she froze. Rihanna laughed when she saw Rango pause and start to wave a hand in front of her face.

She was so preoccupied with what was going on outside that she didn't hear Doc enter the room.

"Well now, look who decided te get outta bed?" The Jack Rabbit chuckled, startling the rattlesnake.

Rihanna turned abruptly, but smiled when she saw the elder rabbit. "Hey Doc."

Doc gave a warm, amused smile. "I can tell yer itchin' te get outta 'ere, ain't ya?" He chuckled again when he saw Rihanna nod enthusiastically. "Alright, jus' let me change yer bandages then yer free te go."

Rihanna watched as Doc carefully unwrapped the old bandages. They were not as blood stained as the ones from a few days ago –there was barely any blood on it at all. Her gashes were still in the scabbing stage so they weren't completely healed _yet_ and they didn't hurt as much so that was a plus. Once Doc finished wrapping the new bandages, he put his supplies back into his black bag. Rihanna smiled in thanks.

"Now, I think that after I change those bandages tomorrow, I'll let yer wounds breath. They might be a lil' tender at first, but ye'll get used te that."Doc said as Rihanna tenderly stood up. "Also take it easy, I don't want ye te-"

Rihanna was already gone.

"-strain yourself."

# # # # #

Jake was seriously considering on putting a bullet in someone's head. Rango was retelling how he and Jake had saved Rihanna and killed the hawk, but how many times could that chameleon tell the same story over and over again? Apparently fifteen times over the span of six days! The first three or four times were mildly annoying, but after ten it _really_ started to infuriate him. He hoped the sheriff would stop his story telling or he would have a gunshot victim on his hands. He had to get out of there before his gun '_unexpectedly_' went off. The snake glared at the crowd surrounding the chameleon and with a growl, chugged the rest of his liquor and slithered towards the door. His exit startled a few townsfolk as they quickly moved out of his way.

Once outside, Jake found himself wondering the boardwalk towards the outskirts of Dirt. The day was not overly hot as every so often a light breeze would blow somewhat cool air against his body. Townsfolk avoided him as he passed by. A mother took her son's hand and crossed to the other side of the road, intending to stay as far away as possible from the pit viper. The snake gave a devious smile. That was how he liked it.

Just as he was about to cross an intersection, something- or someone- collided with him. He shook his head and came face to face with Rihanna. She was still bandaged up and did not look as bad as before. He glared at her.

"Watch where yer goin', woman!" He growled, his hellfire eyes glistening.

"I could say the same to you Hell Spawn!" She replied, glaring back at him with the same intensity. "Here's an idea, why don't you go back there?"

Jake raised an eye ridge and gave a dark chuckle. "Why do I get te feelin' that ye want te get rid of me?"

"What was your first clue?" Rihanna said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

With that, the female rattlesnake brushed passed him and headed towards the saloon. Jake watched her go with a sly smirk. It was mildly amusing for him to get her riled up; even more fun than scaring the hell out of the sheriff. She was kind of cute when she spat out sarcastic remarks at not only him but others. He still racked his brain for where he had seen her before. The only information he had gotten from her was that he had _somehow_ given her the scar on her cheek. That was not very helpful in Jake's opinion. He was right; the notion that he knew her from somewhere was starting to drive him nuts.

As Rihanna's tail disappeared into the saloon, Jake turned and continued on his way. _"Damn woman_" He thought, shaking his head.

# # # # #

Later that evening, the weekly party at the saloon was in full swing. The noise was so loud that it could be heard from outside. Those who did not attend, which was pretty much every child in Dirt, would have a hard time getting to sleep that night. Almost all of the adult citizens were there. The ones that were not were the ones who did not get out much.

This was Rihanna's fourth time at a saloon party and it was no different than when she first arrived in the little town. The only different was that she knew more people than before. It was the same type of music and the same general set up. Rather than sitting at the bar, she was now sitting at a table with Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird Doc and Waffles. Her bandages were off as doc had removed them to let her wounds breath like he said. He had also told her that there might be a chance that the cuts would not turn into scars. If they did, they would be faint.

"Doc, can I _please_ go up there?" Rihanna begged the Jack Rabbit, who was currently downing his third bottle of cactus juice. "Please, just _one_ song?"

Doc sighed in defeat and tiredly waved her off. Rihanna smiled and started to push her way through the crowd towards the stage. Of course, people move as they did not want to get in the way of a rattlesnake, even one as docile as Rihanna. It was still slow goings as the saloon was pretty much packed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rihanna caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in a dark corner of the saloon. She turned and saw the scaly form of Rattlesnake Jake hunched over yet _another_ bottle of liquor. She could see a total of around four or so empty bottles, plus the one he was still drinking from. _"Wow, he can _really _hold his liquor." _She thought as she continued to observe the outlaw. She shook her head and continued to the stage.

When she approached the microphone, the crowd broke out into cheers of joy. The snake smiled to herself. They had missed her.

"Um, hey everyone. This song is called "Cowboy Casanova". I hope it makes up for bein' gone for a week." Then the music started to play.

Just as he was about to take another swig from his drink, Jake paused when he heard Rihanna say something into the microphone. He glanced over at the stage to see the female rattlesnake up at the microphone, addressing the audience. Then some country rock type of music started to play.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
>You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide<br>And you're wondering why you can't get free  
>He's like a curse, he's like a drug<br>You get addicted to his love  
>You wanna get out but he's holding you down<br>'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Jake was surprised. Instead of her voice being higher in pitch like it was before, it was slightly lower, perfectly matching with the music. She sounded pretty good actually. He found himself lightly bobbing his head to the beat, although it was most likely the five bottles of alcohol he had. __

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>Looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<br>You better run for your life_

_(oh oh oh)_

Rihanna looked over at Jake just in time to see him take another drink from the bottle. She hoped that he would not get drunk; the last thing this town needed was a drunk outlaw with loaded firearm as a rattle. One advantage to him drinking so much alcohol would be that he would have one _hell_ of a headache when he woke up. She tried her best not to laugh at the image in her head of the most feared outlaw in the Mojave Desert suffering the effects of a hangover. The most she could do while she was singing was give a tiny smirk.__

_I see that look on your face  
>You ain't hearing what I say<br>So I'll say it again  
>'Cause I know where you been<br>And I know how it ends  
>You can't get away<br>Don't even look in his eyes  
>He'll tell you nothing but lies<br>And you wanna believe  
>But you won't be deceived<br>If you listen to me  
>And take my advice<em>

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>Looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<br>You better run for your life_

_Run run away  
>Don't let him mess with your mind<br>He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
>He'll break your heart<br>It's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<em>

Rihanna desperately fought the urge to just start dancing like a crazy person. Her wounds were still tender and she knew that if she was not careful, she could end up having Doc patching her up again. The song's tip-tapping beats did almost nothing to help her thought. So she just settled for nodding he head to the beat like so many others were doing. __

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>Looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<br>You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life  
>Oh you better run for your life<em>

The minute the song ended people cheered and applauded loudly. Some of the men, drunk and sober, wolf whistled. She looked back in the direction of Jake and the two locked gazes for a moment before Rihanna moved back to the table where her friends sat, Jake's eyes following her from underneath the brim of his hat.

# # # # #

People started to disperse the saloon around ten thirty; although some were literally thrown out due to the typical bar fights. Rihanna left at around ten o'clock stating that she was feeling tired, which was surprising considering that she had spent a whole six days bedridden. More people followed after her until there were only a handful of people left, both conscious and unconscious. The noise and music was slowly dying down, much to Jake's relief.

He threw his head back and gulped down the last contents of the bottle. He had drunk more than six bottles of cactus juice and he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. His mind was starting to go fuzzy and he felt only slightly nauseous, but it was nothing he could not handle. He set the bottle down on the counter and slithered to the door.

The moment the cold, night air from the desert hit him, his vision blurred. With a quick shake of his head, his vision cleared and he headed down the road to where the inn lay. He stumbled a few times, but luckily there was no one around to see him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice come from a nearby alley. He frowned in confusion and peeked around the corner to see the familiar serpentine figure of Rihanna.

"The hell is she doin' out 'ere?" Jake asked himself.

He then heard more voices; he recognised these ones as well. They belonged to the Gila Monster named "Bad Bill" and his posse. Jake snarled and loaded his gun. He never liked them. They were like criminal versions of Rango. Their mere presence irked him. His snarl twisted itself into a wicked sneer. He then slinked into the shadows. Maybe he could have some fun.

# # # # #

"Ah come on Love, just once fer old Bill."

Rihanna snarled and gave him a savage hiss, unsheathing her needle like fangs. Although, unlike last time, the Gila monster only flinched. He was probably too drunk to care. His friends, who were surrounding her with their guns drawn, took a step back in fear. This made the rattlesnake smirk. Bad Bill and his gang had ambushed her in the alley that she took as a short cut to her house and cut off her escape. Now the asshole wanted to 'have his way with her'- as if _that _would ever happen.

"In yer dreams, Asshole!" She replied, trying to look as menacing as possible.

Bill smirked. "Is that right?" He reached into a holster on his belt and pulled out a large knife. He looked at her with a wicked grin and started to strut towards her. "Well then, I think you should meet my lil' friend 'ere."

Rihanna stared at him as he drew closer, knife in hand. Her rattle started to shake, making the signature sound of a threatened rattlesnake. Bill just continued to smirk as he approached her. Then, without warning, he darted forward and sliced into her semi-healed cuts, leaving a thin gash across her hide. She hissed in pain, while the rest of the mob laughed at her pained cries. She covered the new injury with her tail and glared daggers up at the Gila monster, who was laughing as well.

Suddenly, a blur of scales burst from the shadows and engulfed Bill. The sudden jerk of him being wrapped in the muscular coils, made him drop his knife. He gasped in surprise as he found himself staring into the glowing hellfire eyes belonging to Rattlesnake Jake. His eyes widened in fear as the giant serpent hissed dangerously at him, Jake's eyes seemed to swirl like molten lava.

"Ye got a lot o' _nerve_ corruptin' young girls." Jake growled, his voice deep and threatening, before tossing the lizard a good ten feet away. "If I ever catch ye in the act again, ye'll be joinin' Sheriff Amos in the pit!"

Jake smirked as he watched Bill pick himself up and scurry away, his posse right behind him. Once he made sure they were gone, he turned to face Rihanna, who was grimacing in pain from her new injury. His gaze softened slightly at the sight of her, but he still held a firm frown.

"Woman, ye make one _hell_ of a damsel in distress." He said, glaring at her.

Rihanna looked up at the rattlesnake before her and returned the glare. "I didn't _ask_ for your help. I was perfectly capable of handling it myself."

Jake rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so difficult? "I saved yer miserable hide _twice_ over the past week, Woman!" He then got right in her face and whispered. "Ye owe me."

Rihanna scoffed and backed away from him. "I don't 'owe you' anything! In fact, you should owe _me_! I'm the one who let you stay at my place after that hawk attacked you and not on my accord, let me tell you that! E-Even after what you did!"

"What? After I did what, woman?" Jake exclaimed, losing his patience with her.

Rihanna was close to tears now. "After you shot the sheriff and his deputy! After you caused the whole town to pack up and leave! After you shot me! After you... _ruined_ my..._life_!"

**And thus ends another chapter of ****Poisonous Love****! Rihanna was kind of having a mental break down there at the end. Although I can't help realizing that she is out of character.**

**Anyway, from the beginning of this fanfic, I was intending on Jake saving her (yet again) from Bad Bill and his gang so that aspect of the chapter stayed the same. The rest is entirely different than what I had planned out. Hope ya'll liked it! 8D**

**-Blackwolf6249**


	8. Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I am SSOO sorry for the long update! I kinda got out of the Rango fandom and into a few different ones. On top of that, i had a bit of problems dealing with my anxiety and that messed up my school work and that then messed up my free time. It's like a vicious cycle! Anyway, Here's the next chapter you guys were waiting so anxious for.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in ANYWAY own Rango or the characters in the film. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter Seven: A Trip Down Memory Lane **

_ It was a hot day, just like any other in the Mojave Desert. The intense midday sun beat down upon the inhabitants of a small town. The small town was named Sandstone Creek for the tiny creek that ran parallel to the settlement. During the wet season, the creek would give the citizens fresh water to drink and a popular place to cool off. Sandstone Creek was also known as a popular travelers stop, with a majority of the businesses there relying on the tourists to run._

_ It was in this sleepy, little town that a young, female diamondback rattlesnake worked alongside her father in their family store. They sold just about everything in their shop; food, supplies and ammunition made up most of their inventory. Townsfolk and travelers alike stopped by to stock up on the supplies they needed; no one was ever disappointed._

_ Delgado, the shop's owner, was a large, male diamondback rattlesnake, well into his forties. He had chocolate brown scales and his diamond pattern was outlined with a light yellow, almost white, colour. His eyes were a dark jade green with brown around his slitted pupils. Delgado was a caring snake, quite unlike others of his species, and greeted each of his customers with a warm smile. He knew everyone and everyone knew and respected him; as to be expected in such a small town._

_ His daughter, Rihanna, was a smaller rattlesnake, around the age of twenty two years old. She had coppery brown scales and her diamond pattern was outlined in the same hue as her father's, if slightly more yellow. Her eyes were a golden yellow with a darker shade near the outside of her irises. Just like her father, she was very caring towards people, but had a bit of an attitude as well. Yet, she greeted every customer that entered the shop with a friendly smile as she had been working in the store for most of her life, so she viewed them as family._

_ The door to the shop opened, causing the bell above it to ring, and an old, burly cottontail rabbit walked in. He wore a brown ten gallon hat with a black, studded band around the crown and an even darker brown, sleeveless vest. A scarlet bandana adorned his neck and a utility belt complete with a gun holster, was strapped to his hips. The cottontail's attire was completed by a silver sheriff's badge that was pinned to his vest._

_ "G'day, Jason." Delgado greeted from behind the checkout counter with a smile. "What can I do fer ya?"_

_ "Oh the usual, Del. Just came fer some bullets." Jason replied, removing his hat and brushing it off before placing it back on to his head._

_ The large snake smiled again and slithered into the back room, where they kept all of the firearms and ammunition. The room was more like a jail cell as the door was just thick, metal bars connected together complete with a heavy duty lock. This was to keep people from stealing the dangerous weapons. Delgado exited the room with a canvas bag filled with 45 colt bullets and placed it on the checkout counter._

_ "Any news on Storm's whereabouts?" The rattlesnake inquired as he watched the sheriff dig into his pockets for the money he needed to pay the store owner._

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Delgado saw Rihanna, who was busy re-stocking the shelves a few feet away, flinched at the mention of her former fiancé's name. It had been almost two and a half months since the incident and the horrendous sight still plagued her conscious. He hated seeing her so hurt; it felt like his heart was being torn._

_ The sheriff shook his head. "No idea where the bastard went. He got clean away with no indication of which direction 'e took." He placed a few dollars on the counter and picked up the bag that was full of bullets. "But we'll keep lookin'." With that he tipped his hat to the two serpents and left the store._

_ Once the rabbit left, Delgado turned his attention to his daughter, who was now sweeping the floors with a depressed look on her face. He could not get over how much she reminded him of her mother. He missed his late wife terribly, but Rihanna was almost a spitting image of her. This made him much more protective of his daughter as he did not want to lose her like he did her mother. It did not help that her fiancé committed a murder right in front of her._

_ "They'll find 'im." He said making Rihanna pause in mid-sweep and look at him. "Word's spread from 'ere all the way te Phoenix, Arizona. Someone's bound te find 'im." He offered her one of his famous warm smiles, causing her to smile in return._

_ Just as Rihanna went back to sweeping the floors, the bell rang again as someone opened the door. She glanced around and saw another diamondback rattlesnake about her age or a few years older with dark, dusty brown scales that was almost the same colour as the desert sand. He had fiery red and yellow eyes and dark stubble above his upper lip. On his head, he wore a black, wide brimmed hat with barbed wire around the crown and leather belts that held bullets were wrapped around his upper body. However, the most striking feature of this snake was that instead of a rattle, a series of gun revolvers made up his mechanical rattle._

_ "What can I do fer ye, son?" Delgado greeted the younger snake._

_ The other snake scowled. "I need some supplies, Old Man." He replied gruffly._

_ Delgado, however, was unfazed by the snake's attitude. "Sure, what'd ya need?"_

_ "Bullets; 22 Caliber. And three days worth 'o food." The rattler said._

_ As Delgado disappeared once more into the back room to retrieve the supplies specified by the younger rattlesnake, said rattlesnake glanced over at Rihanna, who was now sweeping dust into a dust pan. Getting the feeling that she was being watched, she looked up and saw herself staring into the hellfire eyes of the male snake. She quickly looked away, focusing on her job of sweeping the floor. The corners of the male snake's mouth turned into a devious smirk._

_ "What's a pretty lil' thin' like ye doin' in a place like this?"_

_ Rihanna paused and turned to glare daggers at the other snake. " 'A place like this'? This happens te be my _home_, Mr. Gun fer a Rattle."_

_ "No need te get testy, Darlin'-"_

_ "Don't ye be calling me 'Darlin', Gunboy! " With that, Rihanna went back to sweeping the ever dusty floors of the shop._

_ Just as the male rattlesnake was about to say something else, he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to see that Delgado was now standing at the checkout counter with the supplies he had requested. He handed the shop owner the money he needed he needed to pay for that bullets and the food, and just as he was about to leave, Delgado stopped him._

_ "What's yer name son." He asked the younger snake._

_ The snake hesitated for a second. "...Jake." He replied confused. Why would this old man want to know his name?_

_ "Well, you have a good day, Jake." Delgado said, giving him another warm smile._

_ Jake tipped his hat in acknowledgement before slithering out the door; although, not before stealing a glance over at Rihanna, who had put the broom away and was finishing straightening up the store. He could have sworn that he saw her shoot a quick glance in his direction._

_# # # # #_

_ It was around midday a few days later when Rihanna heard the angry voices. She had been doing inventory when she heard what sounded like an argument over by the sheriff's office that was next to the shop. Overcome by curiosity, she moved towards the window and peered through it. Outside, she could see the sheriff and his deputy- a burrowing owl- talking to the snake that had come into the shop earlier. Rihanna could barely make out what they were saying. _

_ "Look Jake," Sheriff Jason said, trying to calm the rattlesnake down. "The trail's just 'bout gone cold. Yer the only one who can help us find this guy._

_ Jake rolled his eyes and growled. "Sheriff, what do I look like? A bounty hunter?_

_ "We'll pay ye double." The burrowing owl replied in a somewhat Spanish accent. "Just as soon as we get the money from the bank."_

_ Jake snarled his hellfire eyes seemed to flow like lava. "Ye know what? Keep yer money! I'll be takin' somethin' a lil' more..._valuable_."_

_ "And what's that?" Jason asked._

_ Jake cocked his tail gun, which made it make a mechanical rattling sound, and leaned in close to both the sheriff and the deputy. "...Yer _souls_." He replied, menacingly. Just as a look of pure horror spread across their faces, Jake unloaded two quick rounds into both their chest, killing them instantly. He glared at their corpses and casually blew the smoke from his barrel. "Rattlesnake Jake don't come inte town and leave without takin' a soul."_

_ Rihanna gasped in shock and clamped her tail over her mouth so she could not cry out. This was the second time in her entire life that someone has committed a murder right in front of her! Either she was always in the wrong place at the wrong time or the Spirit of the West really wanted to make her suffer. She quickly backed away from the window, rushed into the back room and through the back door of the shop. She had to get home. She had to be anywhere but there. _

_ People started to gather outside after they heard the gunshots. Rattlesnake Jake was already long gone from the scene, having left moments after the shooting. The townsfolk had only gotten a glimpse of him as he left the town; still they knew that he was the one responsible for the deaths. _

_ After that, the town went into panic mode. Without a sheriff or a deputy, the small town would be at the mercy of whatever -or whoever-the desert threw at them. _

_# # # # #_

_ Panic turned into terror a few days later when Rattlesnake Jake returned to Sandstone Creek; usually to restock his supplies. Most people hid in their home, while others tried to stand up to the serpentine devil. That always ended in death and making Jake even more angry. So the townsfolk quickly learned to keep out of Jake's way when he came into town; mostly hiding inside when the serpent came by._

_ During another one of Jake's visits, a small number of people chose to hide in the store where Rihanna worked. It had to be a day when her father did not decide to come in on account of him coming down with a cold. The townsfolk stared nervously out the windows as the grim reaper passed by. Rihanna was with them trying her best to calm down the more panicked ones in the crowd when she looked outside and caught a glimpse of three terrified children hiding behind a wooden barrel._

_ Without even thinking, she threw herself outside to aid them. Rihanna had just managed to get over to where the kids hid and sent them towards the store when three quick explosions were heard. The next thing she knew, her cheek was on fire. The pain was excruciating! Her rattle shot up and clutched her left cheek, and she felt something wet and sticky dripping down her face. She shakily pulled her tail away and saw that it was tainted with blood; her blood. She stared at the blood on her rattle, not daring to breath. Someone loudly calling her name brought her out of her trance like state. Rihanna shook her head and darted back towards the store._

_ It was later determined that Rihanna had just escaped death by a mere millimeter. She was one of the lucky ones that day. Two more people had lost their lives just minutes after her near brush with death; two more souls that the grim reaper had taken. It was then that some townsfolk had decided to leave Sandstone Creek to find somewhere safer to live._

_ Over time, more and more people decided to leave until there were barely twenty citizens left. During that time, Delgado's sickness escalated into a full blown infection. One of which had no known cure and that had turned fatal only a few months later. _

_After her father's death, Rihanna decided to leave with the last of the citizen's of Sandstone Creek, who could not make ends meet. As the last of its inhabitants left, Sandstone Creek became a ghost town; a remnant of the once flourishing town next to a small, wholesome creek._

# # # # #

The two rattlesnakes stared at each other in silence. Tears flowed freely down Rihanna's cheek and she hastily brushed them away with her rattle. Her once bright golden eyes were now dull, but hard as she glared at Jake, who just stood there staring back at her. Now he knew why she was so defensive when it came to him being here and the whole reason for the scar on her cheek. Everything that was bugging him about her since he woke up that first day, he knew.

Rihanna, having had dried her eyes, deepened her glare at him. "_You_ are the reason Sandstone Creek is a ghostown! _You_ are the reason I have a scar on my face! _You_ are the main reason my life has gone te hell!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Why did you keep comin' back?"

"I was doin' my job." Jake snarled, narrowing his eyes. "In case ye don' know, I have a reputation te keep!"

"Oh, I know all about your _reputation_." Rihanna replied, sarcastically. "Ye mosey on inte town and ye take out the people who the sheriff can't. The thing is, no one called ye inte Sandstone Creek after ye killed the sheriff, so what was yer _real _reason fer comin' back?"

"That ain't none of yer business, Darlin'" Came the blunt reply.

Rihanna scoffed and brushed by him on her way out of the alley. Jake watched her tail disappear around the corner and let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Now that he had figured out where he knew her from, he could leave. Nothing was keeping him here and he had other towns to visit. First thing in the morning, he was leaving, no questions about it.

# # # # #

The trip back to her home felt longer then it usually took and she even went the fastest route. All Rihanna could think about was the fact that she told Jake _everything_ about her. She had never told anyone the full story of what had happened to her home town; she just told everyone what had generally happened and then they would piece it together themselves. So why did she suddenly go into full detail with _Jake_ of all people all the while _crying_ in front of him?

Funny though, once she had told him, it felt like something had lifted from her metaphorical shoulders not weighing her down anymore. She now felt somewhat calmer as she opened the door to her house, the familiar scent welcoming her. As she slithered inside, she locked the door and, with a groan, leaded against it and covered her eyes with her rattle. She stayed like that for several seconds before climbing the stairs to her room.

Once there she collapsed on her bed, not bothering with her pillow and laying her head on her coils. Despite her heart still racing from earlier's drama, Rihanna found her golden eyes closing and being thrown in complete darkness. The darkness was then replaced by the warm face of her father in a time before her life started spiraling out of control.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter might take a long time because i have NO IDEA what is going to happen next. If you guys have any ideas, please send me a PM or write it in your reviews. If I like your idea, I may use it in future chapters/fanfics!**

**I would REALLY appreciate the help!**

**Blackwolf6249 OUT!**


End file.
